Nightmares, Hope, and A Way Out
by harleygirl93
Summary: Harley quinn has finally come to her senses and seen who the real Joker is, and now against everything all she wants is a way out; and she will get her out, but it's from the person she least expected. I don't own D.C. Rated M for flashbacks of sexual moments with Joker. Other than that it's T. Idea, suggestion, and criticism of any kind is appreciated. :) Be yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Harleen Quinzel. Or better know as Harley Quinn an acomplance and supposed girlfriend to the Joker. She's a piece of crazy wrapped in pyscho. The Joker had her pegged from the moment he met her. The moment he laid eyes on the beautiful blonde psychiatrist, he had her pegged as his, simply becuase "if you re-arange your name it becomes Harlequin. And it sure does put a smile on my face." He took a beautiful, average, young woman and made her sympathize for him, and through time he made her more and more insane. Their relationship, like everyone's, was a perfect fantasy, at first. They went and wreaked havoc and came back and acted like a couple. Then came the first slap from the Joker to Harley's face, where he then immediately apologized, but with each slap came a longer apology, until no more apologizes we're said, and he became more violent towards her. Until one day she had had enough. She didn't want to be slapped around and abused and stuck in dumps anymore, she wanted out, a new start. A new life.

She got kicked to the curb again today, she didn't mean to make him angry, she really didn't, she only wanted his attention. Poor Harley, she was crying and beaten over something that wasn't her fault. She hated herself for this, she hated making him mad over the little things. After all, it was HER fault. She wrapped her arms around her knees trying to protect herself from the cold rain and hoping that if she squeezed tight enough she could forget the pain. She heard footsteps approach her, but didn't bother to look up, fearing it was the Joker to inflict more damage and pain on her, but instead she was met with a deep voice and a dark figure she knew all too well.

"Are you alright Harley?" The dark figure asked. To the figures surprise she didn't answer, all he was able to see was the twenty something year old woman clutching onto herself very tightly and her body shivering in the very cold and hard pouring rain

"Ms. Quinn." The figure spoke again and this time she looked up at the figure and saw the outline of Batman just at the edge of light the lamppost was casting, and she knew Batman liked the shadows so it didn't suprise her.

"What do you want Batsy?" She snapped at him and he steped into the light and held out his hand, and she flinched as he his hand went near her. She starred at the out stretched hand that was meant to be helping, compared to the Joker's harsh and unforgiving hands. Slowly, but surely she took it and stood up, inches from Batman.

"Do you have a place you can go, Ms. Quinn?" She nods. She couldn't stay with Ivy, she was out of town for the next few months, out on a mission for fine jewels. And Ivy was her only friend as cats was two sided and did whatever benefited her.

Batman looked at the poor woman. She had no one to go to, nowhere to go, she was completely alone, and he decided against his better judgement he would take her in. Not as Batman, by as Bruce Wayne. Because as Bruce Wayne, he could help her more than Batman and right now, she needed help. He picked her up, bridal style and it surprised Harley. She could feels the Bats heat under his uniform and realized she was cold and wet, so she sank into him, and absorbed his heat.

"Hold on." He said and she wraped her arms around his neck and buries her head into his chest, and that's the last thing she would ever rember of the night, the night B-man saved her.

Batman pulls into the bat cave with Harley in the passenger seat. He hopps out and picks Harley up out of the car, where he then quickly covers her face with his cape so she couldn't see where to go if she was awake, and he wasn't taking a risk. He got up on the main floor where Alfred came down the stairs to meet him.

"Oh dear." He says as he sees Harleys bruised body. Batman walks up the stairs and down the hallway to a very far off and isolated room, so as if she wakes up she will get lost before anything bad would happen. He lays her down on the bed and flips the light switch on so he can see the harm that has been done to her. "What happened?" Alfred asked when he finally caught up with them.

"The Joker happened." Batman answers in his deep voice being careful to not give any hint of who he was. "Stay here." He commands Alfred, and he stayss and tries to make the girl comfortable but he can't do too much. Bruce comes back up the stairs as bruce, not as Batman, and stares at the woman laying in the bed and wonders how she became so crazy and psychotic. Now, if she wants he's giving her another chance, a chance to start over and make up for everything that's happened.

"What do you plan to do with her Master Bruce?"

"I intended to give her a fresh start, a new beginning, if she really wants it.

"Do you think you can help her?"

"I don't know Alfred, but I do know that she's in a bad situation and I intend to help her, because I was worse than she was. The only diffrence is that I had you to guide me."

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck sir, you'll need it."

"Thank you, Alfred." And he turns his attention back to the young woman.

Harley slept on the bed for days in a very deep sleep as she never really got sleep with the Joker. It was always the ground with a blanket and pillow, or ten cups of coffee and energy shots, and often times, it was both, so her body was making up for those years and the tiredness of a fight, her body was resetting and that meant wherever the Joker had touched her, or slapped her, or harmed her in any way the past night, she would feel pain. And if not physical, it was mental; she would beat herself up for joining the Joker and allowing him to do anything he wanted to her, and she hated herself for it, but she wouldn't think about it for days, as for the next three days she would be sleeping, all through the day and the night.

Morning broke in Harleys room, casting a warm yellow light, causing her to stir before she woke up. When she did wake up she couldn't remember much, just the Joker kicking her out and Batman picking her up. She didn't know where she was, and for a moment she thought she was back in arkham asylum, but then she remebered arkham had an artificial white light and bare rooms, compared to the soft yellow glow of the sun and the very nice looking room. Then she thought she could've been in a hideout of the Joker but realized he would never spend that much money on a hostel room and he was never able to find a hideout this nice. She was utterly confused as to where she was. She sat up and swung her feet over the side of the bed and felt the softest carpet her feet had stepped on in years, but when she stood up she could feel pain all over her body, pain from years ago and current as she had never, since she met the Joker, felt this relaxed, and as whenever she got hurt the Joker only have her a few days to recover and then put her back on the front line to distract while he would be the big surprise. She hissed when she tried to stand and only sat back down on the bed, just then Alfred walks in the door and saw her sitting on the bed and he froze before he speaking to her.

"Ms. Quinn, please don't put any pressure on your foot, you seem to have broken it. I will let Master Bruce know you're awake." He shuts the door and she can her his footsteps go down a flight of stairs and then they fade until She can no longer hear them. He said Master Bruce, not as in Bruce Wayne, the playboy billionaire, she HAD to be dreaming, but the door opens and it really is Bruce Wayne who walks in the door.

"How are you feeling Ms. Quinn?" She stares at him like a deer in the headlights, she doesn't trust him, not even the slightest, better to keep her mouth shut than to say something wrong. "It's alright, you're safe." He says noticing her quietness, but he still gets nothing from her. "Are you hungry?" And as of on cue her stomach rumbles and she clutches it.

"A little, yes." She says in a hushed tone. He walks over to her and offers his hand.

"Come on, you can't walk on that foot of yours yet, it's not healed enough." She hesitates but slowly takes it and he slings her arm over his shoulder and helps her walk.

She sits down in a chair next to the end of the table and Bruce sits in the chair at the end, Habit probably.

How are you feeling?" He pushes again, and she looks away from him and off into the distance.

"I'm fine." She says, making it nothing more than a whisper so he could barley hear her.

"Ms. Quinn, there is nothing to be afraid of, you are perfectly safe here." And Bruce was right, she was safe here, but she didn't believe him and so far she had no reason to believe she was safe or to even trust him, for all she knew he could be working with the Joker, although it was very highly unlikely, as the Joker at one point had made her hold a gun to his head. She regretted it, at least right now she did, with the way Bruce was being kind to her and offering safety and protection, she wanted to erase that memory from her mind forever, but it was never more vivid than now.

* * *

 _"Now, Brucie, a little birdie of mine told me you work with Batman." Joker had Bruce tied in a chair, wrapped up real well, and yet he still wouldn't fib no matter what the Joker did to him. But as always, as if on cue, Batman crashes through one of the Windows where they were staying for the moment. "Oh, Batsy, why can't you ever use the door?" Batman looked at the front entrance and saw a hammer rigged up to hit anyone who came through, although Joker knew he would never use the front door he had dearly hoped, as he would've loved to have seen him go flyin and sure woulda been a hoot. Joker straightened up as he walked towrds Batman, and today he was an inch or two shorter tthan usual but Joker hadnt bothered to notice or even carred really. "Come to save your pet, Batman?" He didn't answer. "Harley, would you do the honour?" She pulled a gun a out and put it to Bruce's head and smiled widely._

 _"Whateva' ya want Mistah J."_

 _"Thank you Harley." Joker says._

* * *

"Harley." Bruce says. "Harley!" She shivers and turns her attention back to Bruce, the present Bruce, where he snapped her out of her flashback, out of her soon to be nightmare.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay, you seem out of it?"

"Jus' thinkin' Mistah B." Harley said in her normal voice and flashed a huge grin at Bruce.

* * *

Joker was back at their, I mean his, hideout. Clothes were flying across the room and he came storming out into the living room.

"Haaaaaarleeeeeeey?" He yelled throughout the house. "Harley?!" The gooms coward in fear, as Harley kept everything in check, and as much as he, the Joker, hated to admit it, the kid could be useful, more often when they were at home than fighting but she was useful. "Where's Harley?" He asked his goons. The goons looked at each other and then back at joker, and only one of them spoke.

"You kicked her out, remember boss?" One of the goons said.

"Yes, but she always comes back, always!" He snapped and stormed back into his bedroom trying to find his socks, when he came up with a plan. Who knew just who to call: Catwoman, a.k.a Selina Kyle. He cackeled at his plan and sat down and began to work out a plan, trying to get Harley back.

* * *

Hiya puddins'! Sorry it took so long ta update, I got busy! Now I'm slow at updatin' 'cause I love makin' my chaptas nice an' long and 'm detail! So I do promise ta update ya, it'll jus' take sa time! Always welcome comments, ideas, reviews! Be yourself! I luv mah puddins'! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Harley had spent a few days in the Wayne Manor recovering from her injuries that the Joker had inflicte on her, and god it really did hurt. It might've been because she was blind and always forced to recover quickly for the Joker, or simply she felt guilty for leaving him, but it hurt more than anything she'd ever been through. More than her the fights with bats, other villans and police, going through a glass window seven stories up, and the Joker beating her, this hurt more than anything she experienced, and having been conditioned by Joker, it was hard for her to admit she was in pain, to admit that SHE was the one who needed help, as it was always the Joker who needed HER help. This was different, new, and strange, and if it wasn't for Bruce's and Alfreds consistent care(more like pestering if you ask her), she would be up and about, running around, doing cartwheels and just being her regular old self again. Or wait, was her regular old self the life with the Joker? Or was it her as a doctor? Since she was trying to get away from him and his horrible nightmares and antics, she decided to keep two things from her time with the Joker. One: Her accent, although she'd drop it a pitch or two; and Two: her bright and bubbly personality. She would drop the rest. All of it.

Batman walked into her room causing her to jump and fall off the bed, the Bat chuckled on the inside but remained straight and unmoved on the outside.

"Geez B-man, you'll give me a heart attack if you ain't careful."

"Sorry, Quinn." Harley strugles to sit back on the bed as Alfred had put her leg in a cast to prevent her from trying to walk, and injuring her ankle any more, it was stupid and bulky, and plain useless, but it did what Alfred wanted too. So after several strong, but failed, attempts Batman picked her up and put back on the bed. "Did Joker break your leg?"

"What? No, just my ankle." He asked in his deep voice knowing how dangerous it was if he accidentally slipped into his real voice. She could go back to the Joker and tell him everything she learned. It was safe to say that no one trusted anyone.

"Then why are you in a leg cast?"

"So I don't try and walk on it and injure it any more than it is. They learned that I'm an over achiever." Harley grinned at Bats, but he still remained the same.

"What else did he do?" Harley was taken back by his sudden interest in her, and it shocked her right down to her very core. He had to be playing some game. Right?

"What game are ya playin' Bats?"

"I'm not."

"Then why the sudden interest in me?

"Because it's my job to make sure that the ones in harm's way, the innocent ones are out of harm's way."

"So the only reason you care is because us your JOB?"

"I believe that you can be a better person, that you can get away from your crazy life with him if you try hard enough." He responds and Harley looks him dead in the eye.

"All it takes, is one, bad, day, one little push and I'll be back over the edge if I can make it out of psycho town, and that's an if. Then Joker will be after me, if I do make it out. What you're asking of me, is impossible."

"At first, it'll seem that way." Harley looks down at her arms and she can see all the white little lines across her arms, they were from when Joker pushed her out the window when she captured Bats and planned on killing him. He was furious with her and wouldn't stop yelling at her for it when she came back. She was always trouble for him and robin, and she knew it, she just didn't understand why he was so nice.

"I got one question. I've been nothing but trouble. How come you've been so nice to me?" She asks, and they stare at each others eyes. Blue on blue.

" I know what it's like to try and rebuild a life, I too, once had a bad day." She reaches up and kisses Batman on the cheek.

"Nice guys like you shouldn't have bad days." He was feeling butterflies on the inside but he was Batman, he had to remain stoic and all dark and glloomy, it was his "job." Harley looked back down at her arms and sighed.

"My sides."

"What?" He asks.

"You asked me where else he hurt me, he hurt my sides."

"Show me." She was taken back by that, it was Bats, she knew he was serious and meant well, but really she was fine, it was just a few bruises nothing major.

"What? Bats I'm-" she never got to finish her sentence. He lifted up the side of her shirt he was nearest and saw almost every colour of the rainbow on her side, he touched the coloured spots, or bruises, and she hissed and pulled away from him, her ribs were broken and it hurt. Batman was furious at the Joker for hitting her, and it wasn't for some logical reason that I might have been able to explain, but it was for one simple reason that avoided all logic, and any sense of morals, or war, or conflict, and the answer was love. He loved Harley, they had met once, a while back, before she went crazy, as Harleen Quinzel and Bruce Wayne, they hit it off and he felt a spark for her, but she was currently working on the Joker and was clearly infatuated with him at the time, so she didn't really care. He wanted to get to know her more within just those minutes of meeting her, but he never got the chance. And for the longest time it would seem as if it'd never happen; but now she was here and maybe, just maybe he could get to know her, and if everything went perfect and according to plan he might be able to have a life with her, not just as Batman or Bruce Wayne, but as both, working side by side with her. He was hopping for too much, to be honest, but he really did love her, and the worst part was he couldn't show her or tell, he was Batman, he wasn't allowed to have feelings for Jokers ex.

"Your ribs are broken." He says.

"No they're not I can still breathe and move can't I?"

"I'm taking you to the Bat Cave, where I can keep a better eye on you." He says and picks her up, she tries to protest but he doesn't say anything. Harley tried to argue with him, but got nowhere and was very one sided as she was the only one talking, and he was the one holding her. It was over. She lost and she knew it. She was shocked to her very core about how much care and attention Batman was giving her, it was odd and weird, something she had never experienced, and she would owe Batman forever. He saved her, he gave her Bruce and Alfred, he gave her a chance at being sane again, and he got her away from the Joker. And if she was completely honest with herself she wouldn't have walked out on Joker if given the chance, she was too scared to leave Joker even after tonight, if the Dark Night hadn't found her, she most likely would have gone back to him. She was ever so grateful that he found her, and she didn't know how to show it. Batman pulled his cape over her face. She knew she wasn't allowed to look at where they were going, so she closed her eyes, and evidently fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Harley woke up to blackness, she could see lights coming from around the sides of wherever she was, but up ahead, It was black. She sat up, and a light turned on up above and Batman came walking down stairs and she remembered that Bats brought her down to his cave, but before they reached it she was fast asleep. She straddled the bed she was sitting on and put her hands in the middle and leaned forward to see him better.

"Sorry,did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up before you came down by a minute or so." She says in her Brooklyn accent that had dropped to her real voice pitch, and flashed a grin at him.

"How are you feeling Harley?"

"I'm jus peachy, B-man." She says cheerfully, and he moves over to the gigantic computer in the corner and sits down and starts typing away. He was looking for him, looking for Joker that was, and he wouldn't stop until he found him, but Joker always found a way to avoid him.

"Watcha doin B-man?" Harley asks him and tries to stand on her foot but yelled out in pain and sits back on the bed.

"I wouldn't try and strand of I were you, you have cracked ribs and a broken ankle after you tried to walk on it."

"But I can walk." She argued.

"No, you can't. And until I say you're better you're under orders not to walk." He turns to look at her. "Do you understand me?"

"Whose orders?"

"Mine. He turns his back on her and faces the computer, searching and searching until his alert came on tthe screen, telling him. He was needed at Gotham City Police Department.

"Alfred will see to you again, if you need anything ask him." With that, Batman was in his car and out the door, and if on cue Alfred come down the stairs.

"Why are you with Bats?" Harley asks him.

"Master Bruce owes him a favour."

"It seems to me Bruce owes him a lot of favours."

"Indeed, Ms. Quin , indeed."

"How long will it take to heal me?"

"At the least, about three months."

"Then what?"

"Its Batmans responsibility to make sure you're sane, healthy and fit before he takes you out on fighting crime."

"Why is he gonna take me out with him?"

"He has to monitor you somehow. Now, let's get you checked up and resting. Don't want him mad at us now do we?" He gives Harley a seditive and she goes right to sleep, she welcomed sleep, she missed it, but what she didn't miss we're the nightmares.

 _He was in a_ "loving" _mood, yet his love was diffrent than almost everyone's. His "love" was beating her, and having sex with her at the same time. Harley would tell herself she didn't mind it, that she was okay as long as it was the Joker. But truthfully she hated it. Slap! Her left cheek stung nd she struggled to hold back a tear. Again, he slapped her until she was red as a tomatoe. He layed on top of her and entered her. It hurt. She was already sore enough from the snaps she didn't need this. She held her tounge, even though it probably wasn't the smartest, but if she spoke out he would' ve beat her to the point of death. He didn't care about her, he never did. But she didn't catch herself in time when she yelled stop, she couldn't take it, couldn't do it anymore. She was tired of him. He turned her around and smacked her across the face, and her hand flew to her face._

 _"I made you." He hissed at her. You do what you're told, you don't speak out, you worthless waste of space. Another slap, and then he became more violent and started punching her. Soon she had a black eye and bloody nose with a sore jaw. Thwack! One last punch to her face. "I created you, kid! I made you the monster you are now, and you will always be."_

"Harley!" Batman shakes her awake, and her hand went flying in his direction but he grabbed her wrist before she hit him, and then sat straight up after Batman grabbed her wrist and woke up with beads of sweat on her head, she was hot and sweating but the moment she sat up the air around her hit the sweat and made her shiver.

"What?" She asks him, in barley a whisper that she didn't realize that she even spoke. She was terrified. The nightmare couldn't have been more true. It was real, at least in the sense of it was real that he made her into a monster and abused for anything she did or whenever he felt like it. She had finally gotten away from him, yet he still haunted her dreams and everything she did. He was always in the back of her mind, and always would be. He wouldn't leave her, at least her mind. He would always be there, that little voice that was always talking, always telling her that she was worthless and a waste of space.

"Harley." Batman spoke again trying for her attention.

"Yeah?" She looks at him, but can't read any emotion on him.

"Are you okay? You were screaming." She looked at his eyes, the baby sky blue that enchanted her and caught her and made her loose focus and all thought or rhyme or or reason. They were beautiful. She didn't realize that she was getting closer to him, and was inches from him. Batman knew what was coming, a kiss, and his stomach started to have butterflies. He should have backed away, but he didn't want too, he wanted this, he wanted her. She pressed her lips against his, his lips were soft and warm and she melted into him. Her hands flew around his neck and he had both hands resting on her waist. He wanted more, and he always would. He kissed her back and between the two the world stopped and fireworks began. Colours danced behind Harleys eyes, and Bruce's stomach was going crazy, everywhere they touched each other they would feel sparks. Something neither of them had felt in a long time. Harley, to Batman's suprise was the one to pull away, she leaned her head against his and bit her lip before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, B-man." She whispered to him. "I didn't mean too."

"Don't apologize." Batman tells her in his deep voice. "Because it means you regret, and I don't regret that." He looked her in her eyes, the same colour blue Gothams skies were when it was sunny, he knew now that he might have a chance, however selfish that may be, he had a chance at love again and today, tomorrow or anytime soon, he wasn't letting go. Not with her here, not with everything he's been through. He deserved this. The world owed him this, at least.

"I don't regret it." Harley says, and this time it was Batman's turn to kiss her back.

Underneath his scowl and uniform was a man craving love and affection just like anyone else.

And underneath her white make up and clown costume, was a girl in pieces coming back together.

They seemed, at the moment, to be made for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Made for each other. It passed her mind and she rolled it around in there for a minute before she decided to put it in the corner of her mind and decided to forget about it.

Bruce, or Batman, was an entirely different story. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't think. He only wanted to be near Harley and her big blue eyes. Inside, he was alive, on fire, and he was glowing and happy, a way he hadn't been since the accident of his parents. He missed this feeling. This feeling of wanting to run around and just yell in pure happiness, but he had to go to work, but he couldn't wait for tonight, to be Batman. That was an odd thought. He couldn't wait to be Batman, but really it was only to see Harley. He felt bad he had to keep her in the cave, but it was easier for him to keep an eye on her, and besides she was more open with him as Batman. He wanted to tell her everything, who he was, who he really was, what happened to him when he was a child, how he lost his parents, how she made him feel, but he knew better. He knew he had to wait, had to make sure that she wasn't still working with Joker, he had to get rid of that doubt completely, he had to earn her trust and vice versa, he wanted everything to happen within months, but he knew it could take a year, or more. But would he still have these feelings for her in a year? Could he wait a year to tell her his true identity? Could he wait that long to admit he loved her? The thought ran through his head like water flowing down a river. Slow, but consistent, and never ending.

* * *

Joker was in his "office" working on his plan to get Harley back, well, at least that's what he told everyone. He was actually trying to figure out where Harley was and if she was with anyone. He had papers of everything possible and red x's on them for the ones that turned out to be a miss. He needed the stupid brat, well not really need, but having her around was nice, she cleaned up, put things in order, and she let him hit her whenever he simply felt like it. Other than that he had no real feelings for her, she was just useful, and most of the time he hated her. He could never love anyone, he was too crazy, too hell bent on catching Batman, too focused on his plans to really love anyone besides himself, well he loved the game he and the big bat always played, but that was as far as his love would ever extend. Nothing more than a game of cat and mouse. But this time the Joker was smart, he called in resources and anyone he could threaten, to help find Harley, and he even called Catwoman into this.

There's a soft knock on the door and Catwoman walks in and sits down in a chair on the other side of the desk away from Joker. Yes, she was a cat burglar (literally), but she wasn't crazy, she knew it was never good when the Joker called, much less when he made you a deal that if you helped him find his girlfriend he'd reward you with any cat related thing you wanted. If he struck a deal with you, you had better keep it, otherwise you're dead. They both had something in common, they didn't trust each other, well they did, in a sense, in a way that you would trust lying and mischievous people to not follow through it, or hold up they're end of the deal. That was the way they trusted each other. The Joker looked up from his plans and stared right into Selina's big blue eyes, unraveling her from her very core. She hated him, but then again she hated everything, with a few exceptions of course.

"Selina!" He almost hissed at her. "Long time, no see."

"Not long enough." She says in a growl.

"Now, now, let's not get feisty, remember our deal."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Now what do you want?"

"I, need you, to find Harley, none of my goons have laid eyes on her in weeks and everyone else says not a word has been heard of, or from her, and I hear you can find people."

"I assume if I find her you want me to bring her in?" Selina asks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He chuckles.

"Great, I'll be in touch." She says with no emotion in her voice, and gets up and leaves.

* * *

"How is she?" Bruce asks Alfred who had just come back from checking on her.

"She's fast asleep." "Good, let's keep it that way." Bruce says as he puts on his suit jacket for work, and walks out the front door to his car, and drives away, leaving Alfred to handle Harley. He prayed she would be easy to watch, but soon came to find out she was nowhere near easy, and was rather difficult. He walked down the stairs to the batcave where the sleeping Harley Quinn lay, she looked peaceful and at ease with the world, she wasn't trying to fight anyone for her life, or running for it either. Just her, fast asleep, getting ready for the biggest setup yet.

It was noon I think, yeah, the sun was yellow, the sky was blue, just like the two lovebirds eyes, speckled with white fluffy things, it was a rare sight for the citizens of Gotham City, but even stranger for Bruce, as this was the day everything began to fall and tumble, more than it already had. Bruce was sitting at his desk as per the usual, signing papers and filing documents when the buzzer on his desk phone rang and his Secretary spoke. "Mr. Wayne, there's a Selina Kyle here to see you." He hits the buzzer. "Send her in right away." The door opens and his blue eyes meet with her green emerald eyes that are sparkling and glittering like he's never seen before. He shouldn't have feelings for her, as it wouldn't work with her being Catwoman, and him as Batman, but there were still feelings for her. But they were far off and distant, so close yet so far.

"Selina, always a pleasure."

"Wish I could say the same Bruce, but I'm here on business." She says in her alluring voice.

"What kind of business?" She walks over to the window and stares out it, and Bruce is watching her closely, trying to predict what she was going to do next. "

"You know the Joker is looking for his little toy, Harley Quinn. You wouldn't happen to know anythin about it, would you?" She turns around and meets Bruce face to face, their staring back at each other once again.

"I heard she vanished off the face of the Earth." Selina places a hand on his cheek and he grabs it tight and throws it down back at her side and she looks almost hurt by it, but quickly recovers her composure. "

"Yes, well, Joker seems to think someone has been helping her, hiding her, if you will." He stated at her, no emotion being able to be read off his face. "Let me know if you hear something about the little bitch, alright?" Bruce tensed up at what she had just called her. Selina, had noticed this and knew Bruce was helping her get back on her feet. Selina knew, and that was the most dangerous thing in the room. "You WILL let me know, right, I mean you have no reason to protect her, right?"

"If I hear something I'll let you know, now, please, leave." Selina tensed and hesitated before turning her back on Bruce and his stare and left the room. Bruce knew Selina Kyle was on to him, and he wasn't sure when she would come knocking, asking more questions and interrogating him. He had to hide Harley better, had to make sure no one would find her. He was ready to go to any length for her, and he would do just that.

* * *

Harley woke up and looked around, she couldn't see anyone. "B-man?" No one answered her, she couldn't hear anyone either. She was utterly and completely alone, which wasn't real weird, but what was weird was that you couldn't hear the chirps of bats or the hum of the computers, there was dead silence, nothing was on, that was weird. She sat up and looked around, no one was here, she got up and walked into the training room looking for people and couldn't find anyone. She turned around and meet the big bat face to face.

"Sorry, B-man, I didn't mean to be snooping around, I was jus' lookin' around fa someone." He stares at her before he starts laughing a deep chuckle until it gets higher higher where it then turned into Jokers laugh. She backs away, knowing what's to come next, until her back is resting against a punching bag. Joker takes off Batmans cowl and walks towards her, where she's only an inch away from him.

"Come back to me Harley, we can be a real couple, like we were in the beginning, you and me creating chaos, together, forever."

"I will NEVER go back to you, you, cruel, man." Joker laughs. He straightens up and raises his hand where it then comes across her creating a loud pop. She holds the side of her face where he had just hit her, it didn't sting like it normally would when he would hit her, and that was the indication that this was a dream, she could wake herself up and get out of this nightmare. It was her only hope, and possibly the only way out until someone would wake her up.

"Now, a tongue like that, it's not good for us you know. I can't have you speaking for yourself so, I'll take your tongue." He laughs again.

"No, I won't go back with you, I won't have low self esteem again, and you are not and never have been, a good boyfriend. Go die in hell." He kicks his tongue, and lowers himself to her level.

"You shouldn't have said that, Harley dear." Harley straightened herself up and got in Jokers face.

"No, I shoulda said that a long time ago. I will never come back to you, I will never rejoin you. I'd rather die." She takes a batarang off the Batman's belt, and stabs herself in the stomach and then makes a "z" pattern in herself. she falls to the floor, but sits up on the medical bed that Alfred and Batman set her on. She couldn't stay here, she had to get a job, had to get out of here before the Joker discovered where she was, she wanted B-man safe, and out of the way. She would have to go to Bruce, go behind B-man's back, and see if he could help her move into a place and get a job. She needed out before anyone got killed. Alfred walks down the staircase and greets the young woman with warmness, a way she hadn't been spoken to in forever.

"How did you sleep, Ms. Quinn?"

"Quite well, thank you Alfred." Alfred starts a check up on her, taking her blood pressure, checking her eyes, etc.. "Can I ask you something?"

"As long as its not batman's identity, where you are or my connections do Bruce Wayne and Batman, then yes, my dear if course you can." She sighs.

"Would you ever go behind the Dark Night's back?" She asked him, and he nearly dropped one of his tools.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you getting this from?"

"I keep having these nightmares, that the Joker finds me, and kills Batman, and I think it would be safer if I left and git my own place."

"With what money?"

"That's where you come in, I was wondering if you'd ask Bruce if I could get a job from him, since no one is probably willing to hire me, after," She mentions to herself, with the torn up Harlequin costume, and the almost gone white face paint and deep red lipstick. "You know, this."

"And you want _me_ to go behind Batman's back, the master detective, and ask Master Bruce for a job for you, all while keeping this secret?"

"Top secret." And she gives him a faint smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're moving me out of the city?" Harley asks outraged. "The city! The ONLY place I've ever known! I grew up here! Now you want to move me out, away from everything familiar. To where?" Batman glances at her and then at Alfred and back to Harley

"Star city. A friend owes me a favour." He didn't like it anymore than Harley did, and to be honest, he didn't trust Green Arrow to be completely on board with this, but he only had one favour on the justice league right now and that would happen to be held against Green arrow. Him, or Joker gets Harley, and he wasn't allowing that. He wouldn't admit to himself or anyone but he loved Harley. She was different than all the rest, she made him feel alive again, she set off fireworks in his mind and butterflies in his stomach, but it was deeper than that. It was him, walking into a house and knowing he was home. He knew he was supposed to be with her. Forever.

He first felt something for her the first time he laid eyes on her. Her curvy figure, her white angelic face with the deep red, almost black lips, and bright blue eyes. Lust. That's all he felt. Then as time went on, they got stronger and stronger, they boiled over to the point he went insane. Whenever he fought with her, he made sure not to hurt her to bad, to let her get a punch here and there, make her feel good. But then it was the time he saw the Joker hit her. He got angry and wanted to kill him, but it was against his code. Men, weren't supposed to hit woman. But then again he was no man. The day he pushed her out the sixth floor window, where she got close to killing him. He hated the way the Joker treated her. But he couldn't help. Not until she wanted his help.

"No." Harley says, and puts her foot down on it.

"I wasn't asking you." Batman says and glares at her.

"The answer, is no."

"Alfred, can you give us a minute?" Alfred nods and walks up the stairs to give the two of them time to themselves. Batman waits a few seconds before speaking. "I need you to go." He says calmly.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." She says stubbornly.

"You're going, and that's final." He turns his back to her and tries to walk away but she grabs his cape.

"Oh no you don't Batsy." She says and tugs in his cape. He turns around and walks back over to her, he's only a centimeter from his lips touching hers, she can feel his breath on her face, she looks in her eyes, unravelling her to her core. She didn't like this. She didn't like him like this.

"You're going, if I have to take you against your will then so be it, but you ARE going, and that's final." Harley waits before speaking.

"Yeah, says who?" What was she doing, this was stupid. She was going to kiss him, after an argument like this and she wanted to kiss him. Damn, if she wasn't a girl in young love she didn't know who could be.

"Me." She presses her lips against the B-man's lips and he kisses her back. He pulls away after a few seconds.

"Harley…."

"I'll go. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You visit me, and we do more of this." He smiles lightly, and chuckles just low enough for Harley to hear.

"I promise. Every Friday and Saturday. I promise." He kisses her quickly before calling Alfred.

"Yes sir?" Alfred asks.

"Is the Bat-plane ready to go?"

"Yes sir, whenever you two are ready."

"Thanks you, Alfred."

"Of course sir.."

They were flying over Gotham, and Harley was watching everything beneath, and for one second she thought she saw the Joker, so she turned her gaze to forward and could see Gotham lights begin to fade until finally there was no more. She was a bit sad, but if she was honest with herself it was a good idea to get out of Gotham while he dealt with Catwoman and the Joker. She looked over at the bat and he was focused on driving the bat plane. Almost too focused.

"Who's ya friend?" She asks him and he doesn't turn his gaze off of the plane window.

"His name is Oliver Queen.…"

"Green Arrow. Came across him once, 'elped 'im and black Canary out, then 'elped black Canary through her pregnancy"

"Then I assume you're already acquainted with each other?" He looks over and eyes her suspiciously, and she seemed to be in a phase of some sort, cause she didn't respond, she was hiding something, something she probably wouldn't tell him for long while. And he was right.

What he didn't know was that while Canary was pregnant Harley told Canary about her daughter Lucy who was four years old and lived with her sister. She had a daughter who loved tutu's and cars. And she couldn't tell anyone about her daughter, because if they found out Lucy could be used as leverage to manipulate Harley any way they wanted to.

"Harley?" She snaps out of it and looks back over at him..

"Yeah?"

''Did something happen?'' She gives him a fake smile.

"No, just remembering the time I spent with Canary, that's all B-man."

It hit her hard, Harley that was. That if she wanted a relationship with him she would have to tell him this eventually; but if she did she put not only Lucy at risk, but Batman too, putting the two most important people in her life in danger was something she wasn't ready to do. She would wait, it would be her secret for as long as needed, she would protect them both. Harley's secret.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce gets out of the plane and walks around it to pick Harley up out of the passenger side, as she had fallen asleep on the way over, and grapples down to the ground and walks the street to Oliver's house. He knocks on the door and Dinah answers it and looks at what Batman is holding He's holding a human, and not just any human, but the one and only, Harley Quinn.

"Don't say my real name, she doesn't know it yet. Is Oliver here?"

She nods, "He's in the living room." He pushes her out of the way and makes his way towards the living room, where he finds Oliver standing and looking at him.

To what do I owe this pleasure?" Oliver asks, being ninety-nine percent sarcastic.

"I'm cashing in our favour." Oliver moves and beckons Batman to set Harley down on the couch, and he does, but before he stands up, he kisses the top of her forehead.

Batman and Oliver walk over to the other side of the room close to the front door and start talking.

"She isn't one hundred percent safe here, the Joker will find her eventually."

"Joker won't look for her out of town until he gets word that she's not in the city." Bruce looks away from her and eye level to Oliver.

''You know she isn't safe unless he stops or he's dead."

''I don't kill people." Oliver knew that all too well. He couldn't grasp why Batman wouldn't kill people who hurt the people he loved. If anyone touched a member of Oliver's family, or harmed them in any way they were dead. No one hurt Oliver's family. No one.

''Then find a way to stop him, for good. Otherwise she won't be safe, no one will be." Batman eyes him, Oliver seemed almost anxious to kill joker, like he had something against him, something personal.

"There's something I've been looking into for a while now, called cryogenic sleep, if we can get the joker into that, that'll end our problems with him for a long time."

"How do we get him to it then?"

"I have my people working on it, creating a machine to hold him, but it seems as if we need more time, which.…"

"Is something that we don't have."

Harley moves on the couch and comes to it just enough that she can remember where they're at and why they're here. She sees Dinah and Dinah smiles at her.

''Hey sleepy, how you doing?"

"I've been better."

"I've noticed." Harley gives her a faint smile, exhausted from all those years of little to no sleep and all the pain both physically, emotionally, and mentally.

"Is he here?" And she knew exactly who Harley was referring to.

"Yeah, hold on." She gets up and walks over to the two of them talking and says, "Harley wants to see you." He walks over to her and vends down so he can see into Harley's big, beautiful, but tired eyes.

"Hey B-man." She smiles, it's painful, but she manages.

"How you doing, Quinn?"

"I've been better, but I'll get through this, like I always do."

"You better."

"Or what?" She asks, playing with him. He leans and whispers into her ear, "I'll leave you here."

"You wouldn't dare!" She says and smacks his arm lightly. He chuckles a soft, deep chuckle that only she can hear.

"I guess we'll see won't we?" He kisses her lips and then her head and gets up to leave, except she grabs his hand and he stops walking when she doesn't let go.

"Promise you'll come back." Her big blue eyes were bloodshot, making them more blue than ever before, but somehow they seemed to be, in this moment, they were the most enchanting he'd ever seen them.

"I promise." He leans down and kisses her head, and then walks away and keep to the door.

"We'll be in touch I assume then?" Oliver asks him.

"Yes. Like always." Bruce walks out into the night where it's pouring g rain and Oliver follows after him.

"You love her."

He doesn't say anything, but he turns around and stares at Oliver, his blonde hair soaking wet from the few seconds he's been outside, the rain reminded him of when he first met her, Harley, I mean.

It wasn't a light sprinkle, or a drizzle, or raining, no, it was pouring. It was the hardest rain Batman had seen in years, and if he was honest, he had probably never seen rain this hard in his life. Nightwing called the Bat's name, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Are you okay, you seem off tonight?" Nightwing asked him, slightly concerned

"You love her, Harley I mean, I see it in your eyes, they way you look at her, the way you care for her."

"I'll meet you here." That's all he says and flips the communication off, and hops out of the bat car. He walks up to the old abandoned building where he finds a way to sneak inside, and crouch on top of a box watching the Joker, and a red and black thing prance around. That red and black thing was a woman, and that woman was Harley Quinn, and she was about to make his life a lot more difficult.

"Maybe one of these days, when Joker is gone, and things have settled down, including me, maybe one day I will be able to not just love her, but to love her fully." And the bat had always been known for his exits, and so the bat did what he always did best, he left.

Oliver sighed; he knew what Harley was, and what she'd gotten herself into with the Joker, and how evil she was or could be; but he knew that if the Bat trusted her, loved her, even, then so could he, because the Bat trusted those few and far between. Oliver had the luck, or unlucky, in his eyes, to have the Bats trust, and he had to be sure not to break it. Especially now.

Being a hero is lonely, extremely lonely, and when you find love all you do is fight for it, you grab it and look it in the eye and don't let go, because loosing that love, makes a lonely path, even lonelier.

Now, what none of the people in the house, or even Batman, knew, was that Selina Kyle had followed the Bat and Halls to Oliver's house, and she had snuck in. Because, Catwoman may not be a hero or villain, but she was for herself. And being for herself she became very good, no excellent in what she did.

Dinah was talking with Oliver outside of Harley's room.

"Oliver, she said that she wouldn't go back to him(the Joker) when she helped me through my pregnancy, but she ended up doing so, what's to say she won't go back again?"

"The difference, is Bruce believes in her, and she wants to change for him and herself."

"I know, but last time she wanted to change because she had a-" She cut her sentence off when she realized what she was about to say. That was secret between her and the jester herself.

"Because, why, Dinah?"

"Her daughter." She didn't hesitate telling Oliver, knowing that he could protect her and Harley if it came down to it, but this secret wasn't hers to tell. Nonetheless, Dinah told him everything about her daughter.

Does anyone besides us know?" Dinah shakes her head.

"Just us."

"Keep it that way." Oliver replied, hoping that no harm would come to the child or her mother, because it wasn't just that he was protecting Harley, but her child now. Two lives depended on him. If only the Bat knew what he knew.

But, "just us", had involved Catwoman too, as she had been listening in to their conversation from the bedroom next door to Harley's, where Harley would stay for the next week before leaving.

Cat felt sorry for the jester, involving her kid, she could only imagine the pain to come for her when she told the Joker what she had overheard. But the clown had promised the cat anything she wanted, and well, as I've said before, Ms. Selina Kyle worked for no one but herself.


	6. Christmas Special

It was Christmas Eve and Harley had put Lucy to bed, as it was past eleven o'clock, and she had fallen asleep on Harley and Bruce's lap. Harley came back and snuggled up against Bruce's side and he wrapped his arm around her and laid his hand on her waist. There was pop and crackle sound, and the smell of burning wood filled the house. On the table in front of them sat two wine glasses, still filled with wine, that had only been sipped by either of them, that they looked like they hadn't been touched. It was a quiet night, peaceful in fact, the only sounds you could here was the fire, and the soft melodies and rhythms of Christmas music. Even the police radio was unusually quiet, which I might add, neither of them were listening too.

They had both decided that crime fighting, vigilante work, could wait, and it seemed so could the criminals and psychos, and anyone else who caused chaos.

"How is she?" Bruce said in such a low voice that Harley almost didn't quite catch it.

"She's good, exhausted, but good."

"Well, she'll sleep well tonight, get her well rested for tomorrow. " He smiles down at Harley, taking her in, wishing that they could stay like this forever. He wished sometimes that they had a normal life, that they met under a normal circumstance.

He would think about meeting her on a business trip, or being introduced to her by a friend of his. That they hit it off well, and he gave her his number and they dated for years, got married and that Lucy wasn't just his adoptive daughter, but his own flesh and blood, that he she was related to him by birth, not just legally. He wished for so many things, but he wouldn't give up this life for the world. He loved his life with Harley and Lucy now. He wouldn't change it for the world. But he wished.

He pressed his warm lips against hers, and she kissed him back.

"I never thought that this could be possible, this normal-ish life that you and I have created. I never thought, that after the Joker, after what I did with the Joker, after my criminal life, I couldn't picture this, I saw no out." She looked up into Bruce's now dark blue eyes, happiness and content reflecting back at the others, "And then I met you, and my while life changed, I changed, I was able to bring Lucy back into my life, and you became a part of it. I became so blessed. Now, here we are, acting like a semi-normal family, minus the whole crime fighting and vigilante thing." He chuckles, that low chuckle of his, that Harley loved so much. It was calming and made her feel at home, and she couldn't ask for anything more. I leaned his head against hers, and smiled into her hair.

"I love you, Harleen Quinzel, and I will do anything for you, I will protect you, and Lucy, at any cost, and I'm not going anywhere, I will be right here, by your side. Forever and always. I love you." He kisses the side of her hair and pulled her onto his lap. He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a little grey velvet box, and he opened it to reveal a silver band with a light blue sapphire on it. Harley gasped. "Now," he looks at her, and tears were filling her eyes to the point she almost couldn't see. "Will you marry me?" She nods not being able to speak, and he slips the ring on her finger. She kisses her and she kisses him back, a mission the most intimate passion ever, and it was quite possible that their kiss was the most passionate, and there had never been one like it in the history of the world.

Harley hadn't taken a close enough look at the ring. Cause if she had, she would've seen that there was bat on the inside, the symbol of him, but there was something in the middle of it. It was her three diamonds from her jester costume, it was placed center in the bat. The symbol of both of them, together, in a wedded union forever. Never breaking, never giving up, never forgetting. This would become their little secret, they were the only ones who would know that, that symbol ever existed. Their little secret.


	7. Chapter 7

Selina Kyle gave Harley a month. A month where nothing bad happened, not one thing remotely bad happened. Everything was good. Harley had given up on the idea of going behind the bats back, Batman had come to visit her more than enough times, and she became well rested and healthy and colour was in Her face again. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, her lips a beautiful pink, she looked healthy than ever before. For the most part she had healed completely, all that was really left were fresh pink scars, one or two bruises, and a slight limp in her walk from the ankle, that still hasn't fully healed.

Oliver had taken excellent care of her, and so far she showed improvements in her mental health. She was very close to becoming normal again, or as close as she could get. Harley, Oliver, Bruce, and even Dinah were all extremely proud of her. In a few more weeks she could be out and about with the bat, helping him fight crime, she become a hero if she really wanted too. And she really wanted too, not just for herself or Bats, but for her daughter Lucy. She wanted to be able to take Lucy back, to raise her up and give her a home and life with her mom. Everything she was doing, was mostly for Lucy, but the rest of that was for her and Bruce.

There was a loud high pitched ring coming from Bruce's private phone, the caller ID read Clark, and knowing him, whatever he had to say wasn't going to be good.

"Hello Clark, to do what do I owe this call?"

"Word has gotten around that you're harboring a villian, the infamous Harley Quinn."

"You know I can't talk about that here, not while I'm at work."

"When is your lunch?"

"I'll meet you at Stella Noir in thirty minutes, I'm buying." Bruce hangs the phone up and collects his things and walks out of his office and into the elevator. Selina Kyle is standing in the corner.

"Hello Selina." Bruce extended to her, but as he did so, he faced the door of the elevator.

"I know, Bruce." Selina said quietly.

"What do you think you know?"

"I know you're harbouring her."

"You're wrong, but if you don't believe me, you're more than welcome to check."

"I know she's with Oliver Queen." Bruce turned around.

"How, do you, know, that?" He separated his words and toward over Selina as he said them.

Panic went through him, what did Selina know, was she going to tell Joker, what would happen to them, to her? He was worried about Harley now. Was she safe with Oliver? He needed to move her.

"I followed the both of you to starling city. I'm sorry, Bruce, but I wasn't given a choice."

"You always have a choice."

"And sometimes you have to choose the lesser of the evil." The elevator dings, Selina walks out, her hips swaying and she turns around. "I am sorry, you know. I'm sorry for what's going to happen." And Bruce watches her walk away.

Dinah and Harley were talking and hitting things off again like old times. Dinah had laid some glasses and a bottle of wine out, and they were sipping on wine. Harley was out of her jester suit, and she had Jean shorts and a black tank on. She and Batman were going to go out to a beach and she was going to burn her jester outfit, and anything she kept from the Joker, her way if showing she was done with her criminal life. She was starting over. A new life with the Bat, and her working her way up to become a hero. She was so close, she could taste it.

"Can I ask you something?" Dinah asks Harley, and Harley nods."When we met, you told me, showed me you were changed, you did it for your daughter, so what happened?" Harley knew the answer, she was scared of telling her though.

"I went back to Gotham, something I shouldn't have done until I knew that I was completely done with him. I was actually on my own, doing well, spending my days and nights with Ivy, everything was going well. I was out one night, walking back home from the grocery store, picking up supplies for diner. The Joker was working one of his jobs, he was robbing a bank that night. He drove past me, and I looked in the window of the driver and we met each others eyes, and he slammed on the breaks, sending the car to a screeching halt. He and his goons got outta the car and started walking towards me. I dropped the bags I was holding, and I ran, but only got a few feet, I was circled." Harley was silently crying as she was recalling the night when she messed her life up again.

"He walked between the goons and met me in the middle of the circle. He looked at me and then he smiled. 'Hiya Pumpkin, come go join us.' He asked me, and that's when I realized I had two choices I could-" she was cut short by Dinah.

"Join him or die." Harley nodded, happy that Dinah understood.

"I didn't have a choice."

"We always have a choice, sometimes they're bad choices, but you always have a choice."

"I still think that maybe I shouldn't have joined him again, that I should've refused, maybe dying for a better cause would've been better."

"No, Harley. You did the right thing, you have a daughter, a sister,they love you, and now you've got me and Oliver, who'd do anything to protect you, who want to help you, and you've got Bats who would die for you, who loves you. You've got friends here, don't forget that."

"I know that, I just worry that somehow Joker will find out about Lucy and use that to get me back, and I know I'd go back, just to protect her."

"That's a mother's instinct, to protect her child, I think if I were in your shoes, I'd do the same thing." Oliver walks in with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Harley is there someplace you can go, somewhere no one would look for you?" Dinah and Harley exchange a glance and Harley replies, heart broken that she would have to leave.

"Yes, but none of you can follow me, you can't even know where I'm going."

"As long as you are out of this city where no one can find you,and you are safe, we don't need to know, it would be safer that way anyway." Dinah softly ensures Harley. Harley nods.

"I'll need a car."

Selina was dressed in her suit, and was on her way to see the Joker. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Selina" he hisses through the phone. "I hope you've got what I asked."

"Patience slime ball, these operations take time, but I have some info you'll be interested in hearing, I'm almost to your hideout. I'll see you then." She hangs the phone up.

"Nice to see you're doing well Bruce." The two friends shake hands and then sit down.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"We need to talk."

"I got the impression from that over the phone."

"You can't harbour a villain, Bruce! She could attack you at any minute."

"She won't." Bruce hold strong in his statement, he's known Harley for a month, almost two now, she showed no sign of relapse. And they loved each other, there was no going back now.

"You don't know that, she's clinically insane." Bruce doesn't feed into Clark's theories, knowing deep down she wouldn't. "Why are you being unusually stubborn on this?" Still nothing. "Bruce, you may have just let the Joker get the best of you."

"He hasn't, he kicked Harley out, leaving her to die, leaving her alone. I came to her rescue, I helped her heal. I saved her, she's my responsibility. I'll take the blame, if anything happens, it's on me."

"You love her."

"Don't be so sure. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I can see it in your eyes, you shouldn't hide it." Bruce's phone rings, there's no caller ID, so Bruce decides to answer it thinking it's a major company trying to reach them.

"Hello?"

"I told him, I'm sorry." And with that they hung up. Selina had just contacted him and Bruce recognized her voice.

"What's going on?" Bruce stands up.

"She's in trouble."

"Let me help." Clark stands up. " I can fly you there faster than you can drive." Bruce thinks about it.

"Let's go." They walk out of Stella Noir, and get in Bruce's Lamborghini where they speed to the house. Bruce has Clark call Oliver to warn them and get Harley out of the city.

Harley got in Oliver's Mustang, the only car that didn't have a tracker.

"Good luck." Dinah says and Harley drives away, in the direction of Vermont, there was nothing there for her, she was just going the long way to New York. She was going to her sisters house, where her daughter was. The only place that only Dinah knew about, and it would take Dinah some time to realize this, and that was only if Dinah needed to find Harley.

Selina slid in through the window where Joker was.

"Kitty!" Joker smiles into the word as he greets Selina.

"Don't call me that clown.

"Watch your tone with me, cat, I hold your treasure."

"And I know where Harley is, plus more. So if you don't want that, that's fine, saves me the guilt."

"Fine."

"Hand me what I want. I'm not handing the information over until I get I want." Joker pulls the cat eye out of his pocket and hands it to Selina.

"You got what you wanted."

"And I wanted what I got."

"Yes, yes, no riddles, now, tell me." Selina spilled, and she had never seen the clown frown.

"So that's why she left for years," he chuckled, yes actually chuckled, and it disturbed Selina, "This gives me an edge."

"You've got skin in the game now."

"When you've got skin in the game, you stay in the game, and you don't get a win unless you play in the game."

"You're gonna get hate for this."

"Hate the sin, love the sinner." Joker smiles evily, a plan already forming in his head.

"No one can love you."Selina leaves the same way she came in.

Joker was cackling, Harley was driving, Dinah and Oliver were praying for Harley to be safe, and Superman and Bruce were on their way to Oliver's.

Everything was set in motion, the worst was yet to come, Harley's possible death, the dark night possibly killing the clown, the Justice League possibly joining forces to protect Harley, Harley killing the Joker, and the worst outcome of all. Maybe, just maybe she'd join Joker again and kill Batsy. Or would everything work out?


	8. Chapter 8

Harley walked through the door of her sisters house, but the house was trashed, bottles and trash were on the floor, furniture was turned over and a window was broken, and when Harley stepped on the broken glass, someone let out a muffled plea. Harley ran into her sisters room where her sister sat there tied to a chair with a rag in her mouth. Harley pulled the rag ouy, and quickly untied her.

"He has Lucy, he took her."

"Where?" A tear escapes her sisters face. "I have to save her, where did he take her!"

"He told me that you could find her where you pulled your first job."

"Anything else?"

"Hurry." Panic filled Harley, her sister lived in Cold Spring, New York. About three hours from Gotham, and two hours from Starling. She didn't know what to do, Harley's hands flew into her hair, acting like she was going to pull out her hair. Harley was on edge, one wrong move and everything she was working for or loved would be gone. "Is she going to be okay?" Harley walks into the kitchen and honored her sister, she pulls out a notepad and pen and writes down several numbers. The numbers were Oliver's, Dinah, and the Bats. She hands it to her sister.

"If I don't make it, call one of these numbers, take Lucy, and leave. Lucy will come back, I swear on my life. She is coming back." She storms out of the house gets in the car and pedals the car zooming her way through the streets. The car starts ringing and answer or decline pops up on the screen in the dash. Harley, hits answer.

"Harley, where are you?" It's Oliver's voice.

"Put Dinah on, now!"

"Harley?" Dinah's voice rings through the car and tears start pouring over Harley's face. "What's going on, are you okay?"

"He has her, Joker has Lucy! I don't know what to do, it's me or her, Dinah, I'll choose me any day, how did this happen, Dinah I've gotta go back, I don't want to go back to him. I've gotta job to do. I've gotta go."

"Harley, don't hang up, let's talk this over," Dinah was crying too,"Harley we can work this out, please come back!" Dinah was heartbroken, and so was Oliver. "Harley!" Dinah half screamed and half sobbed into the phone.

The door to the house opened, and Batman and Superman walk over to them. Dinah sees the Bat and hands the phone to him.

Harley was getting ready to hit end when she heard Batman's voice.

"Quinn?" Harley heard his voice, and she cried harder. She was leaving him, she didn't want to, she wanted to be by his side forever, she loved him. But doing this, saving Lucy, this was her job, if it meant Lucy was safe, she'd give up the world for her.

"Bats?" Her voice was barley more than a whisper.

"What happened?" His deep voice was kind somehow, and caring and loving.

"You can ask Dinah, she'll explain it to you."

"Don't hang up!" He pleaded with her, he didn't want her to go, not like this, not willing back into Jokers arms, not after everything she worked for.

"Sorry, B-man. I love you."

"Harley!" His voice was stern, but she hung up anyway.

Batman hung the phone up, and slammed it down on the table.

"Why is she going back, Dinah?" He asked her sternly. She took a deep breath and sighed before she spoke.

"There was a time awhile back, where Harley deserted the Joker, she went away for a year, not just for her well being, but also the child she was carrying.

"She gave the child to her sister, told her sister that she wasn't allowed to have any contact with Harley. Her sister nor her child, should be related to her in any way, she had them change their last names, move out of the city they were in, and made them start a new life there.

"That was six years ago, Bruce, they were safe for six years, what happened? How did he find out all of a sudden?"

Bruce was looking into the distance, shock had him, he understood why Harley never talked about her past, why she closed up and changed the subject whenever he mentioned her life before her criminal life. Harley's life wasn't at stake, it was her child's. Bruce planned to save her, but now, he has two people to save, and his plans have changed.

"Selina Kyle, followed Harley and I here, and somehow figured out about her child." The dark knight spoke in voice so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Oliver and I were talking about that an hour or so after you left. She had to have a bug on us or someth-"

"Selina doesn't need that, she can get in and out of your house faster than you can blink." Batman started pacing before he finally stopped. "Dinah, Oliver, can I ask of your help." They nod, and he turns to face superman. "I know, you don't know her, but I do, and you know her position now. And if you trust me then I ask for your help. Do I have it?"

"You love her?" Is all Clark asks him, and that's the only answer Clark needed.

Batman studies him, trying to figure out what he was going for. "Yes."

"Then count me in."

Harley, still in her black tank and jean shorts with black converse, parks the car next to the wharf, hidden behind several boxes so as to not be suspicious. She takes in the sunset of Gotham for probably her last time. She had that feeling, that something bad, something horrible was about to go down. She could feel in her bones that she probably wasn't going to make, and if she was honest, that was a good thing. She would rather die than go back to him. Him being the Joker of course.

The last time she was here she was pulling her first job with the Joker, it was a month after she broke him out of Arkham.

 _"Now, Harley, you're job is to watch out for the Bat, if you see him, what do you do?"_

 _"I hollah at ya Puddin'!" He grinned, and kissed Harley on the lips. He headed down to the storage area below the wharf, an area only few knew about._

She walked into the abandoned looking shack that held the elevator and hit the button down, taking her to where her end waited for her. Her forever of darkness, blackness was waiting for her below, waiting to take her home, even if she wasn't going, it was waiting for her. Everyone knew it, or at least could FEEL that her end was nigh. Her time to leave, her infinity of nothing, was approaching.

Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary, were on their way, their plan in action, getting ready to save both Harley and Lucy. But what they didn't know, was that the Joker had planned on the whole Justice League coming to attack him. He had the wharf superhero proofed, at least those with powers. The walls were lined with kryptonite, and a freeze solution for flash. Joker was ready for anything, but the heroes weren't ready, at least not for this.

As Harley was preparing for her decent into Jokers arms again, the heroes were running towards her, right into a trap.


	9. Chapter 9

The elevator dings, and Harley stepped out into the so called basement, but there was something off about it. It was quiet, almost too quiet, and as much as Harley wanted to call-out for Lucy, she knew better, doing so would bring Jokers goons straight towards her. Instead, she scanned her surroundings searching for any clue as to where Lucy would be, or even Joker, something, anything, to lead her in the right direction. She didn't hear or see anything, which was probably a good thing, as she had nothing in her that could be used as a weapon, but also a bad thing, seeing how the Joker liked to play tricks and draw them out as long as possible, she knew that this gig of his, this stunt, would be the worse one yet. She knew Joker, and even then she still didn't understand how his brain worked, but she could usually put the clues together for what he was planning. Usually was the key word.

This basement stretched for miles underneath the water, and it was well hidden too, as it was five hundred feet beneath see level. It would take Harley days to find Lucy in this, something Harley wasn't granted.

Crates were stacked and scattered everywhere in no organized way, the place looked like it had been ransacked. Chaos, would best describe the scene, and Joker was the master at it.

Harley spotted a wall that wasn't there so many years ago when she pulled her first job with him. She ran up to it, searching for a way to open the wall, but without her consent, it opened revealing the Joker sitting about three crates up, with a hole in the middle, where what looked to be a Kings chair was. He was sitting in it, a little girl with brown pigtails sitting on his lap. The Joker glanced up and grinned. Harley forgot all the rules about anything and let her love for her daughter flow through her.

"Lucy!" Harley cried out, and then goons had surrounded her, there was no where for her to go, she was stuck. The Joker removed the child from his lap, and walked out of his little cave towards the edge where he was staring down at Harley like a Hawk watches it's food. "Leave her alone, take me, do whatever you want, but don't hurt her."

He smiled his big, wide, mischievous grin, and cackled. "Oh, Harley Quinn, so ready to put her life out on the line for her child, oh, sorry, that's right, it takes TWO to tango. So, she's OUR child."

"She will never be yours, you freak!" Joker tsked, and shook his finger, before turning his attention tithe child who was standing there watching everything. "What are- what are you doing?!" Joker bends down and holds his hand out to the little girl. "Don't you touch her, don't fucking touch her or I'll kill you!" Lucy takes his hand and he walks with her to the edge.

"Three months ago, that kill, would've been kiss."

"Lucy, look at me, baby look at me." She ignores Harley and her focus is at the Joker. "You bastard, what the hell did you do to her?"

"See, while you were gone, I got ahold of Mad Hatters mind control serum, had Scarecrow whip up some science in a bottle, more like two bottles really, and created not one, but two, ultimate choices for you, Harley Quinn." He said her name almost like a song, syllable by syllable, and that was what creeped her out the most. He had been working on this plan for years now, she knew it, the ultimate choice he called it, it was originally for the Bat, for him to decide between his mask and the person he loved but they had no luck in such thing. Then, Harley became his perfect target.

"So what's my other choice, the original plan had two choices, two things you love, so where's my second choice?" Joker chuckles, and looks at his watch.

"Well, considering none of my entry goons have contacted me… Here he comes, the one, the only, Batman!" And as if on cue he swoops into the middle of the circle where Harley was and beat down each goon within seconds. It was easy for the Bat, he was more skilled than the Joker and Harley combined, but he had been training for his whole life.

"Bats, you shouldn't have come." Harley says through tears. "That's what he wanted, you don't understand what-"

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Joker screams at Harley, and there was nothing but hatred, red, pure, hot, hatred, behind his eyes, and neither Batman or hardly had seen that. "Let's not spoil the surprise, now that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" Harley mouths run to Batman, but he shakes his head. Joker snaps his bright white fingers and instead of goons a group of Ra's Ah Gaul assassins circled them and two others brought the squirming Black Canary, and Green Arrow to the center where Batman and Harley both stood.

"You need to go, now!" Harley screamed at him, but he didn't budge. He walked up to her and took her hand in his.

"I'm not leaving." Harley starts crying and he hugs her, and sinks to the floor with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried, she knew she had to choose, between the two people she loved most in the world, and that was choice she wasn't willing to make, but she knew she would be forced to choose.

"That's cute Batsy, but you shouldn't touch things that aren't yours." He spits out at them, he snaps his fingers again and two more assassins come up. They separate the couple and restrain their hands behind their backs. They struggled against them, fighting, and thrashing they're way out, Harley broke free, and kicked the legs out from beneath the person holding her. She ran towards the boxes and jumps on them, trying to get to Lucy. Jokers pulls out a knife, and holds it up to a corner of her mouth, his black eyes glistening with madness and his green hair was in no particular order, which contrasted his perfectly pressed suit. The yin and yang. "Now, Pumpkin-"

"Don't call me that." She snarls.

"We wouldn't want to do anything heroic, now, would we?" Harley straightened herself up, and backed up a couple of feet. Someone came up from behind her and puts her in a choke hold, she was gasping for air. "Not so tight, don't want to kill her just yet, she still has choices to make." Joker stands up and walks over to her. He grabs her face forcing a small squeak out of her. "See, before you left, that wouldn't have scared you, he's trained you to be normal again. Haven't we Batsy?" He squirmed, but was still being restrained. He cackles. "We'll change that!" He pulls a needle out of his pocket that was filled with blue liquid, he grabs one Harley's arms and she tries to shake him but her restrainer squeezed around her neck causing her to see black. "Now, this, isn't going to be painless. This gonna hurt, really, really, bad." Joker grins, and the restrainer squeezes Harley's neck and she faints, but comes to it within seconds.

The first thing she noticed was her arm, it was heavy and felt like it was on fire.

"What did you do to me?" She barley gets out, because she felt like she was on fire one second and freezing the next.

"Get up," Joker says and several people lift her to her feet, "that's not gonna kill you, it'll just make you wish you were dead." He pulled out a gun from his jacket pocket, and placed it in her hand. "There's two bullets, one is lethal, the other is not, you choose between Bats or our daughter, Lucy. One dies the other doesn't." He laughs. Harley knew his plan, the first bullet was empty. The second was real. Joker wasn't sly enough to change small details, but Harley always remembered the small things.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hiya puddin! I've got a dilemma! This next part is going to be switching between two times, do you want me to separate them with a different chapter for each time jump, or just write one chapter with several jumps around time? You guys get to choose! The next chapter won't be posted until I get a few answers. Love you guys!_**

* * *

She knew what shot would kill, a plan formed in her head, if she fired the blank at Lucy, then she could get Batman to save Lucy, Dinah, and Arrow, she could get them out. Her last act, and she could be a hero, like she had always wanted to be. Joker hands the gun to her, and the people restraining her let her go.

"Now, babe, if you don't shoot, I kill them both." He laughs. "And there wouldn't be any fun in that, now would there?" He pushes her and she falls to the floor, she cries out in pain, the serum that he injected into her was only getting worse by the minute, she quickly recovered herself and stood up. She walked over to her daughter, her eyes were glazed over with the Matters mind control serum.

"I'm sorry baby girl, if I live we'll be together, I promise." She aims the gun at her head and pulls the trigger, and the bang flag pops out.

"Are you satisfied?"

"I will never be satisfied," He pauses, "unless, of course, you're dead." He giggles. Harley walks down the crates, and she can see horror in Dinah and Oliver's eyes, they didn't know what she knew, no one knew. She walked over to Bats, and turned back to Joker.

"Can I say goodbye?" She cries out to him, and he sighs.

"Fine." The assassins release Batman, and Harley ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You take Lucy, and my sister and you make sure they get in contact with Mister Wayne, get them safe. Please."

"You have my word."

"I love you." She sobbed.

"I love you too." That was their first and last time they admitted their feelings. Harley pulled away and took a few steps back, raised the gun to his head.

"I'm sorry, B-man. I love you." She gives him a slight smile and turns around, aiming the gun at the Joker, and he grins. He runs down to her and stands in front of the gun.

"You think you're so strong," she cocks the gun,"you think these people believe in you, these people that you've fought, you think they care for you?"

"I know they do, they've proven it to me, shown it to me. Nothing you can say will change that." She moves the gun to the temple of her head. They all scream at her not to do it, but Harley knew the Joker was sick, and she figured maybe, just maybe he finally got smart enough to change small details. She took a chance, because when she picked up the gun, it felt lighter, like it didn't have bullets, and she was hoping she was right. "Hey, Mistah J, what's the secret to good comedy?" She fires the gun and nothing happens except the gun clicking. "Timing." She cocks the gun. "And what's courage?" The gun clicks. "Grace, under, pressure." She cocks the gun one last time. "And who's Puddin?" She aims the gun at his shoulder. "You are." There's a bang and the now not so sure joker was shot. He grins maliciously, not indicating that he was hurt.

"How did you know?"

"Our original plan had the bullet as the second one, because if two choices, but I figured, that you, would have it on the fourth, for four options, four people to shoot." She grabs his shoulders and knees him between the legs and he falls to his knees, and he grabs his shoulder and his hand turned bright red from his blood. She crouches down to his level. "And if you come near my friends, or family, I will do more, than just put you in pain." She stands up, and kicks him as hard as she can, causing him to black out.

Superman, who was watching everything go down, from a crate higher up, had ended up not being effected by the kryptonite, as the Joker hadn't activated the kryptonite in the walls. He flew down and picked the Joker up, and was going to fly him back to the island where Oliver was keeping his villains. An island in the middle nowhere, where there was no way to escape, and if you did, there was no way off the island.

Harley watched as Superman sped off with the Joker, and she prayed that would be the last time she ever saw the clown. She wasn't paying attention, but one of the assassins came up behind her, and shoved a sword through the side of her stomach.

Batman called out to her, and she fell to the floor, the pain of the sword was just a small factor of what was really going on inside her body. Her cells were changing, this serum that Joker gave her wasn't just made by Dr. Crane, he had help. Help from star labs, that was.

"Doctor Crane, what can I help you with?" Wells was in a wheelchair, he was helping the flash, but he owed crane a favour.

"I hear you accidentally created meta humans."

"That I did, yes." He chuckles nervously, and runs his hands through his thick brown hair.

"Can you create one again, on purpose this time?"

"Why do you ask?"

"See, I owe someone a favour, and they've tasked me into killing someone I care for as if they were my own child."

"And what, you think turning them into a metahuman will help?"

"No, I think if we make the serum extremely painful and lower the heart rate and make it seem-"

"Seem like they're dead, then you can get away with it. But in order to lower the heart rate you have to subject the heart to an extreme cold, almost freezing the patient to death. And on top of that you want me to make this person a metahuman?"

"All of that, plus, in a liquid form."

"What you ask of me, Dr. Crane, is nearly impossible."

"Then, let's get to work."

"Stay with me." Batman was holding Harley in his arms, begging her to stay with him, although they both knew that she wouldn't make it.

"Hey," Harley's reaches up with her hand and caresses his face, and tear were flowing down her cheeks. "It was good, yeah?" He nods, as that's the only thing he can do, not trusting his voice. "Please don't leave." She cries.

"I'm here, I won't go anywhere, I promise." He goes against his better judgement of not speaking, and his vision became blurry. "Just stay with me." A single tear rolls down the dark nights cheek, and Harley wipes it away.

"Don't cry," she smiles, "you're not supposed to show emotions, remember?"'

"Come on, Quinn, you should know by now that you're the exception." She grins.

"That's," She struggles to say the next few words as they would be the last words she ever spoke. "My," inhale, "Bats." Exhale, and she was gone. There's a tap on the Bats shoulder, and he looks up to see the flash standing in front of him.

"I know this isn't what you want, but the serum injected into her, is highly explosive, I need to take her, get her out of the city."

"How do you know that?"

"Doctor Wells, helped make it. I need to take her now, or there will be no more Gotham to protect." Batman stands up, kisses her head, and then hands her to the Flash. He speeds off out of the underwater bunker and back to Central City, she was going to die, if they didn't add the dark matter to her and heal her.

Batman helped the other two finish off the assassins, and started climbing crates up to Lucy. He pulled a syringe out of his belt that was filled with an antidote, and injected it into her arms. It took Lucy a few seconds before she came out of the haze, she looked up at Batman and blinked in surprise, not expecting him to be kneeling down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" His blue eyes were analyzing Lucy, looking for any sign of abuse that may have been done to the child. She had green eyes, not like either of her parents, and her hair was brown. She probably had the Jokers hair, but his hair was green, so the only thing that he could figure was when he fell into the chemicals, it turned his hair green. But she had Harley's kind face, and pale skin, she reminded Bats of Harley a little too much. And she was beautiful, just like her mother.

"Where's my mom?" She asked him, her big green eyes, begging for an answer from the crystal blue eyes in front her. He barley knew the kid, he already cared for her so much, and he was probably latching on to her because Harley was gone, and that was the closest thing to her. He couldn't look her in the eye, the pain in his heart was killing him.

"She gone, I'm sorry." He couldn't believe the words he just said, he realized saying them out loud made it real, now came the grief and hurt and pain. Lucy was crying, and Bruce picked her up and walked back down the crates to Oliver and Dinah. "You said the car Harley drove is still here?"

"Yes."

Batman puts Lucy in the backseat, and shuts the door.

"What are you gonna do, what are WE gonna do?" Dinah asks him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna take her back to her aunt, and have them both come live with me in Wayne Manor, where I can protect them, it's safer there."

"And what about Harley, what do we do?" Oliver asked, knowing Bruce avoided it the first time, because he didn't want to accept it.

"She may have died a hero, but in Gotham, in Starling, she was still a villain. Even if we held a funeral for her, you two, superman and flash, and her daughter and sister would be the only ones that would care. It would be a waste." He turns around and Dinah yanks on his shoulder and turns him around, this took him by surprise.

"It might be a waste to you but she was a friend, and a good one too. She deserves a funeral, if not for her, then us, we deserve closure, her family deserves closure." Dinah was furious, this wasn't right, Harley needed a proper goodbye.

"I loved her, you don't think I want that for her, I do! But it would be an empty casket, no body, how is that for closure, a casket with no body, it only makes it worse. It gives you hope, that maybe she's out there. And you know the next though after that is, why hasn't she come home. Even though you know she's dead, that she's gone, it gives you hope. Do you know what happens to people who get their hope taken away? It makes them cold."

"What about Robin,and Bickering, and Supergirl, and Batgirl, what about Gordon?! You don't think they'll care?"

"No, I don't." He turns his back and gets in the car.

"Bruce!" She calls out but he locked the car and was already speeding away.

"Let it go. He's got his mind made up, and the only one who can change it is gone." Oliver says and pulls her into a hug.

"It's not fair!" Dinah sobbed into his shoulder, she wanted Harley to have a funeral, she loved Harley like a sister, and she decided that if Bruce wouldn't do one, then she would.

Batman looked up Harley's sister address and headed in that direction, and everything was good, Lucy was quiet, and fell asleep quickly, and who could blame her, she had had a rough day, she was kidnapped by Joker, put under Hatters mind control, and lost her mother, all in one day.

Batman was grasping at straws and Lucy, just happened to be one of those straws. He hadn't experienced pain this bad since, well, ever, even loosing his parents didn't hurt this bad, and that almost drove him to the edge.

"Batman?" Her little voice pierced the darkness in the car, her voiced was small and wavered.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?" Batman sighed, the kid was curious and he knew she couldn't help it.

"No one important." After that Lucy fell asleep, and the only thing that could be heard was the motor in the car. Lucy and Harley's sister were his responsibility now.


	11. Chapter 11

p style="text-align: left;"Hey guys, I had an amazing idea for the story, since I don't update constantly, and these next next chapter are going to take forever to write, I decided I'll do letter from Harley and Batman. They'll be placed inbetween the chapters, as fillers Goethe next chapters. Hopefully it's something to satisfy you guys until the next chapter. I hope you like them. :) /p 


	12. Chapter 12

Bats,

I died. You know that already, but I didn't, not until Barry told me. Yeah, Barry. _The Flash._ Why is he in the picture? Well, it's long, and extremely complicated.

Apparently after you saved me, he brought me back to star labs, and Dr. Wells is from earth two, which means his earth is more advanced, and he was able to save me using quark matter. I'm not sure what that means, but it not only saved me it gave me powers.

Powers.

Wow, I can't believe I just said that. I can apparently control all forms of water.

Yesterday, for me, was finding Lucy and dying in your arms, and I wake up now, and I have powers and there are meta humans and I'm one of them, and there's alternate universe, and many universes, more than just our earth. I feel overwhelmed, and I'm tired and I miss you.

I miss you a lot.

I hope you miss me.

It's hard being away from you. I miss your smell, your voice, your eyes, the sound of your heartbeat. I miss all of you. I want to be there with you.

But I can't. At least, not until I can control my powers. Right now, I don't know when I freeze things or when I control water, or fill a room with steam, I have to learn to control them before I come back, which, could take years.

Years.

Damn it. I only want days, or weeks or a few months, not a few years.

I've missed out on a year and half of Lucy's life, our relationship. I've missed Christmas, and thanksgiving, and birthdays, and New Years. A while 18 months, of my life, just gone.

Completely and utterly gone.

And I've got no way of getting that back.

And to be told that I have years, before I go back to my old life, it feels unfair.

I feel stranded, lost, alone, hurt, scared.

I feel like Oliver when he got stranded on Lian Yu.

I told Barry all of that. He suggested I write you letters, as a way of getting my emotions out. He said I couldn't send them though, and I was so angry, and so upset, I screamed and cried, and he stood there and took it.

He's a great kid, a great one, he has so much in store for his future.

He's got a good thing going for him. And he's been a great friend.

Bats, I love you. More than anything. And I promise you, that one day soon I will make it back to you, and I will master these powers, and we can start over. I promise you that.

I love you mister.

Never forget that.

Love,

HQ


	13. Chapter 13

Voices, that's all she heard. People were talking fast, like something was happening, something important. There was a fast beeping next to her head, and her heart was matching it. Her heartbeat.

"Dr. Wells, her heart rate-" A girl calls out to the man named Wells.

"I know, I know!" All of a sudden there was a pinch in her right arm, and heart beat began to slow down, calming her down from the panic that she didn't realize she was feeling. Eventually her heart beat steadied.

Her eyes were heavy but she had managed to them slowly, and clean white light filled her eyes, new, different and weird smells fill her nose. Her senses were being overloaded as she was trying to take everything in, after a few minutes she was able to process everything successfully. But when she did, she realized she was laying on a medical bed surrounded by medical tools and medicine, and there were objects around her she wasn't familiar with surrounded her too. Except the room she was in looked a lab that was made into a medical room.

"She's awake, I'm gonna call Barry." The man who spoke this time wasn't the girl, or Dr. Wells, it was a different voice this time. There was a loud hum and then a gust of wind filled the room. She recognized the name, Barry. The Flash.

"Hey." She recognized his voice, the voice that was so kind, and gentle, and caring, she looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Hey." She didn't dare speak louder than whisper, because it already hurt to talk.

"How you feeling?"

"Like crap." He chuckles and she smiles at him. He sighs before he speaks again

"If this too early to bring up, then stop me, but we're wondering, I'm wondering, what you remember?" Everything. She remembered everything, searching for Lucy, shooting the Joker, and being stabbed, only to die in her lovers arms. But she didn't want to recount everything, didn't want to go and live through it again, so she decided to lie.

"Nothing really, bits and pieces, but most of it is hazy."

"Something I'm sure will pass with time, but we need to run some tests." The man with the voice of Dr Wells, said and she turned her head and found a man standing in a corner. He had thick brown hair that was slightly curly and stuck up, big brown eyes and

"Something we can do after she gets back on her feet, I'm sure." Barry more demanded than suggested, when clearly Dr Wells was older. "Let's get you to your room."

Barry had set up a room for her back in one the labs they no longer used, it was complete with a sink, a mini fridge, flat screen TV with cable and Netflix, and full bathroom. Barry spent a month building it, and then waited for almost two years for her to wake up.

"Here we are, home sweet home." He helped her onto the bed against one of the walls.

"Thank you, Barry." She tries to smile but ends up wincing instead.

"And when you feel up to it we can get you a job, and help you get back on your feet, and you leave or stay herring you want. Either way Cisco, Caitlin and I, are here for you, and I will always be here for you." Harley looked down at her hands, she wasn't sure how long she was out of it, but she was scared to ask.

"How long have I been in a coma?"

"Eighteen months."

"I missed my daughters birthday." Years slid down her face, and her eyes were beginning to turn red.

"I had no clue you had a daughter." Barry remarked as he sat down next to her and pulled her closer, halfway hugging her. His arm was wrapped around her and his hand was resting in her shoulder when she leaves into him.

"Yeah." She smiles through her tears, even though it hurts. "She's six now, that's how I ended up dying, trying to save her from, him." She didn't want to say the name, it's been almost two years, she can get better now, he'll never bother her again, she didn't plan on saying his name willing, and she wouldn't say it for a long time.

"I'm so sorry, I had no clue."

"Thing is, she's his child, when I was still with him, I got pregnant with her. When she was born I gave her to my sister and told them to hide and change their names. I visit a lot. At least I used to." Rear were flowing down her face like a river.

"We can find her, we're good at finding people, I run fast, we track meta humans down, I know, we can find her."

"Thank you Barry."

Batman picked Lucy up from the passengers side, and walked to the door, trying to not wake Lucy. He knocked quietly, and what seemed like forever, a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, and a face similar to Harley's, answers the door and quickly rushed them inside, and Bruce sets Lucy in the couch and pulls a blanket over her. Harley's sister walks up next to him and sits on the old coffee table in front of the couch Lucy was on.

"She's out cold." She replies to the Bat, and there's this look of love on his face. Love for Lucy, love for Harley. But also the look of grief, loss, hurt, and pain. She noticed the look, she saw it on Harley just after they lost their dad, on their mother, and now it was in him. And somehow she knew what had happened, but didn't bring it up just yet. "I'm Elsizzzza." She says, and her eyes are a sszzpiercsing emerald green. Like grass. Asznd they were nothing like Harley's, sssnossts in the slightest. Zzssssszzzzsz

Bats wasn't exactly sure wszszhat he was doing or why he was doinzg it, maybe a sign of respect for Eliza. Maybe love, love for Harley.

He reached up to his neck and pulled the mask off of his fszace revealing his identity, Bruce Wayne.

"Wow." She sucked in her breath.

"You can't tell anyone, do you understand?" She nods, aszs flasbbergastzed by his identissstsszy. She had a crush on him, well maybe not a crush, but certain attraction to the a billionaire, he was hot, rich, kind, could a girl ask for anything more.

"Did she know who you are, who you really are?" He looked to the couch beside him, avoiding her gaze. No, I didn't trust her enough, but she trusted me, he thought to himself and mentally kicked himself for it. He took a breath and looked back up at her, staring into her grass green eyes, trying to see into her mind. Into her soul.

He couldn't make clear judgement of her because she reminded him so much of Harley. He loved Harley, and he knew he would never get over her. Ever.

"No, but we were close." Why did she have to be her sister? If it was a friend, that would be easier. But her sister, the world seemed to laugh at his pain.

Her green eyes became red and puffy, and her mascara was smeared under her eyes, making her circles only appear darker, causing her to look like a skeleton. A skeleton who somehow managed to be beautiful.

Bruce, still in his bat costume, reached out for her, and pulled her into a hug. He knew the pain, his parents and now Harley. He knew from a young age that his life was going to be hard, but he didn't realize how many people he would continue to loose.

"I need water." She mumbles under her breath, and he got up to grab water for Eliza.


	14. Chapter 14

Barry handed her a bottle of water, and she quickly drank it. Harley looked down at her knees, there was no hair on them, due to the laser surgery she had as she wasn't afforded the luxury of being able to shave her legs when she was with the Joker. She somehow managed to save up enough money and get laser surgery.

Harley noticed she was pale, more pale than usual, probably because she has been in a coma for eighteen months, but her skin seemed to shine almost.

"Hey," his voice was gentle and kind, kind of like when Batman would be himself around her, and realizing it now she never knew who he really was, and for some reason she was okay with that.

Maybe not knowing would be easier.

"I know what's it's like having to start over and begin again from scratch." She chuckled sadly.

"Bats said something similar to that once."

"Almost all of the justice league has had to start over at least once. Wonder woman, Superman, Green Lantern, the Martian. I think all of us have, except Aquaman."

"Thanks, but I'm not too worried about starting over this is my third or fourth time. I need to be busy, I want to help you guys," She finally looked up at him. "Otherwise I'll be here for nothing, with no reason. I need a reason." She challenged him.

"Well what are you good at?" He sat down next to her and they looked each other in the eyes.

"Helping people, gymnastics. Not much else." She blows air through her nose, knowing that she wasn't okay in anything else.

"We have a homeless shelter that you could volunteer at, and if you give us a day or two to run some tests on you we can find you a job." He gives her a gentle shit. A warm drop of salty water slides down her face."

"Can I go home?" She begged.

" and I don't think it's smart until you've mastered your powers."

"Powers?" She retorted softly, and he nodded at her.

"When you were in your comma, you had several powers, you could change and alter matter, you could empty or fill something, you've moved things with your mind, you've used your mind to talk with us, and you can project images and create a misdirect. Harley, you've got some amazing powers, but if you don't harness them you'll spiral out of control, and quite possibly die, or kill someone."

"Well I wouldn't know the first thing about how to use my powers, so let's start."

"First thing tomorrow morning I promise."

"No," she spoke forcefully like nothing in all of hell, heaven, and creation, could stop her. "Right now.

"Do you even have the ment-" She stood up and cut him off.

"I can do it. I've been resting for a year and a half, I've got nothing but pain and and negative emotions in me, and I don't want to spend tonight crying and thinking back, I want to pass out when my head touches the pillows. I can do it. I've got strewth and the mental capacity. Allons-y."

"It's eight o'clock, the only people who are here are us and then Dr. Wells."

"So get him, let's get started." She walks out the door and Barry reluctantly runs after her.

"Harley-" he tries to reason with her but she makes it back to the central station where Dr. Wells was before he could do anything to stop her.

"Wells!" He turns around and gives his best smile to Harley.

"What can I do for you Dr. Quinnzel?"

"Train me right now, I'm not waiting until tomorrow." He looks up and studies her.

"I can see ambition, strength, and the ability to adapt and change in you, Dr. Quinnzel, but I do not believe you are ready for training." Harley fumed, she hated being told when she was ready for something, it pissed her off more than anything. She grabbed the side of the wheelchair and put her face inches from his, her hair hanging down, and her back bent, with her hand in a fist, ready for a fight.

"Train me right now, or I walk." Barry gets ready to separate them.

"As intimidating as you think you are, it does not work on me, you and no one this planet can intimidate me. As for your powers when you can summon them on will, then I will teach you, until then, good night, Dr. Quinnzel." And he bucks up and then turns to roll past Harley.

"Harley, are you even listening to me?" Harley seemed to come out of a daze, and Barry was trying g to get her attention. "You okay? You completely zoned out for a second."


	15. Chapter 15

Eliza grabbed a suitcase and started packing clothes and nescities and not even folding g or organizing her things, just practically throwing them in there, and then quickly packed some things for Lucy.

"Only take what you need, we can get everything else when we get to Gotham." Eliza nodded and zipped the suitcase up and handed it to Bruce,

"I'll grab Lucy, and meet you in the car." Bruce walked out the door, and put his folded up suit and the suitcase in the trunk. Eliza came out and put Lucy in the back seat and climbed in the front passenger seat.

Bruce turned over the car and drove towards Gotham.

"Why are you helping us?" Bruce looks over at the woman who looked almost like Harley.

"I look at you, Eliza, and I see her. The same gentle and kind face that I saw from her. I see Lucy, and I can't help but feel sorry for her, that she'll never get to see her mother again, and her father..." he trailed off, leaving the car silent before she spoke again.

"That avoided my question, it didn't answer it." Bruce sighed deeply.

"The last thing she asked of me was to get the two of you to Bruce Wayne, she didn't know that I was Batman, and vice versa." She looked straight ahead into the darkness where she. Old only see the road in front if her that had headlights on it, and the half moon with the stars. Nothing else was there.

"And what of him?" She was referring to the Joker, she was terrified of him, and she very well should be, she was tied up by him, and countless other things that she would never speak of.

"She beat him to a pulp, and as we speak he is being transported to an island made for prisoners. Few people know of it. You'll be safe, especially as long as I'm around."

He meant every word.

"You'll need to start over again, new names and identities."

"We've done this before, Bruce, this isn't new."

"This will be. We're going to a friend of mine, she can rewrite your entire lives, qualify you for anything, create a completely false background."

"Why?"

"If anyone found out about your relation with Harley, you could potentially become a target." She yawns, and leans her head against the window, not realizing just how exhausted she really was. "You need to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there." She didn't even get the chance to acknowledge him, she was already asleep by the time he said the first word.

Bruce sped up, pushing the Lamborghini to one hundred and thirty, trying to get to starling as fast as he could, but going fast, to him, was therapeutic, it was his way of taking his mind off of things. The things being Harley.

He didn't realize just how much the small little woman, who was fragile and a whole foot shorter than him, meant to him, and what she filled.

She filled the emptiness that was there when his parents left him, she filled the loneliness and pain, the hunger and desire for love and to be loved, and above all she filled the part of just scared he really was.

But she was gone now, leaving him with nothing but a memory, and a memory is extremely hard to forget.


	16. Chapter 16

"Yeah, sorry. You were saying?" He examines her up and down, trying to figure out if she is okay.

"I was saying that and I-"

"I don't think it's smart until you've mastered your powers." She finished for him.

"How did you know-" Barry was caught off guard and had no other response for her.

"That you were going to say that?" He nods his head in agreement. "Because I just saw the future. I saw what you said to me and what Dr. Wells said to me, I saw it all, and the thing was, it felt real."

"Let's take you to Wells." Harley stands up and runs out of the room to the central area where Wells is working on something, Barry appears within a second behind her.

"Wells!" He turns around in his chair and goes closer to Harley.

"Ah, Dr. Quinnzel, good to see you up on your feet. How do you feel?" He looks up at her five foot six, blonde hair and blue eyes, taking her beauty in, and she was gorgeous, everyone knew it, no one said it, for the fear of being punched.

"I know, that no one on this earth scares you, but hear me. If you don't train me right this second, then I will walk out of this lab, and that will be the last you see of me. Now, I'm sure with all my powers that you would love to study me, so either you start my training right now, or I walk." There was no emotion in either of their faces, they both had met their match, and now it was a showdown.

Wells sat their in his wheelchair studying her for what seemed like hours.

"I see a fire within you Dr. Quinnzel, but u til you get your powers to bend to your will and not you bend to your powers, only then are you ready." Harley turned on her heels and walked back the way she came.

"My threat wasn't empty." She said with fire in her voice like it wasn't supposed to be said. She kept walking.

"Are we just going to let her go like that?" Barry questioned him, surprised that Wells would willingly just give up and let her go.

"No, Barry, I was testing her. Dr. Quinnzel please come back!" Harley stopped and ran back into where she was previously and leaned against the door frame with her arms folded across her chest. "I think you will make a good addition to the team, Dr. Quinnzel, let's get you into a safe room to begin your training." She smiled and thanked Dr. Wells, and the three of them went down to the bottom of the building where Wells had built a safe room.

"When did you have this built?" Barry asked, amazed by how big the room was, and shocked that he didn't know about this room.

"When we built the particle accelerator, I had this room built just in case we needed to get rid of something highly explosive, but, we never needed it. And, well, Barry, since you knew your powers, we didn't use this."

"So you're basically locking me in here until I learn how to control my powers?"

"No, Barry and I will be here with you while you learn what your powers are and how to control them. We already know a few of them, I suspect you have a few more, due to the serum that Dr. Crane created, and your personality."

"My personality?" Wells turns around to face her.

"With the particle accelerator, people would get powers from who they were, what they reflected, and most usually what they were touching or doing." He rolled over to where a keypad was and started typing numbers in it, closing the door and turning on the lights. "Barry, for example, was always running around, late for things, so naturally-"

"It gave him speed." Harley responded, finishing the sentence for him and Wells nodded in agreement.

"So, Dr. Quinnzel, I think we are all in for a surprise, when I say we have just touched the surface of your powers." He smiles at her. "Shall we begin?"


	17. Chapter 17

Bruce sat at the table with Oliver, a cup of coffee in his hands, and the thought of Harley vividly on his mind.

Its been twenty minutes and he hasn't touched his coffee, hasn't moved an inch.

I think he knew that it was going to be hard, but that it would get better, he knew he'd be okay, and that he could move on, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't want to move on, he loved her, and he didn't want to forget how she made him feel, he wouldn't, but he felt like he could forget.

"Bruce," he looked up at Oliver his blue eyes spoke of understanding, and that was all Bruce needed this moment. "Why do you need to talk to Felicity?"

"Eliza and Lucy need a new identity, one with absolutely no connections to Harley, otherwise if they started living with me they'd be seen as targets, people would come after them, and the press would go crazy. I need Felicity to create backgrounds and new identities for them."

"Then let's go see her, it doesn't do us any good sitting here." Bruce looked over to Oliver, and he wanted to do it, to go see Felicity, but doing so would make it so much clearer and more real, that Harley had in fact died. "Come on, it at least will get you out if this." Bruce's cup of coffee left his hands unwilling as Oliver took it from him and put them in the sink. He didn't protest, how could he when he didn't have the energy. Oliver grabbed his jacket and keys and threw Bruce a leather jacket, where he then, very unwilling, stood up and put it on.

»»»

"Good morning Felicity." Oliver says and hugs the small blonde woman. Bruce just holds his hand out for her to shake.

"How's life?" Oliver shook his head and Bruce ignored her, and Felicity not only felt, but looked guilty. "What can I help you with?"

"I need you to recreate identities, ones that link back as far as possible, different pictures from different angles, as much history as you can, and they can't have any connections or links as to who they really are."

"I don't understand-"

"You don't need to, just do it." Bruce snaps and Felicity nods her head and walks over to the computer and starts typing and creating aliases for Lucy and Eliza.

"I will need to do a full body scan on them, if you want this to be as accurate as possible." She says, and Oliver looks to Bruce.

"Do what you can until then." Felicity puffed out her cheeks and blew air out of them. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that it wasn't good. She wasn't just some dumb blonde, she was Felicity smoak, computer genius, best in the world. She caught onto things pretty fast.

Bruce walked over to the window and looked out over starling city, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

It was like every other city.

You had the poor, the average, and the rich.

You had downtown.

You had petty crimes.

It was a normal ole town on any ole day.


	18. Chapter 21

Time: Fifteen hundred

When: Four and a half years after Harley's death

Where: Gotham City, inside Wayne Industries

"Miss Black, your resume shows that you haven't done much besides psychology, so if you don't mind me asking, what have you been doing these past years?" The woman sitting in front of him had black hair and bottle green eyes, her face angelic, and her skin slightly paler than most people's, but she was beautiful nonetheless.

Then woman sitting in front of him was the infamous Harleen Quinnzel, or better known as Harley Quinn, ex-girlfriend of the Joker, and now deceased.

Or at least that's what they all thought.

"My parents weren't well, I was looking after them, working night shifts with Star Labs."

"If you were with star labs why didn't you choose one of our jobs down in the science department, surely you would be better suited there?" She gives the kind Mr. Wayne a warm smile, and her green eyes seemed to sparkle as she did so.

"Mr. Wayne, I worked at the front desk, answering phone calls, making appointments. I did learn a few things, tech wise. But I was a receptionist for the most part." Bruce closes the file on her, knowing there was nothing to learn from it.

He would have to ask her about herself to learn more, to see if she was the right person for being his personal assistant.

"It seems you had a steady job there, why do you want a job here in Gotham?" She shifts in her chair, slightly uncomfortable about the question, she wasn't prepared for this question, and it was a good thing she was a quick thinker, otherwise she would have had no answer.

"I gave up my life, my dreams, for years, to get nothing in return. I want to start over, I want to live my life. I want a second chance, if you will." She pauses and eyes him, knowing the answer to her next question. "Do you believe in second chances Mr. Wayne?"

He watches her, uncertainty in her response, but when she asked him the question, he could see she knew more than she let on. He would dig into her background, she was intriguing, and frankly she reminded him of Harley somehow.

Dear lord, how he missed her. His attempt to find love and happiness was once again ruined by a criminal. Oh, how life loved to make a joke out of him.

"More than you know." His look is distant and cold, uninviting. One Harley knew all too well. Just as quickly as it had come, it passed even faster. He extends his hand to the woman in front of him and she takes it. "Welcome aboard Ms. Black, I'm sure you'll make an excellent addition to the team of people here at Wayne Industries." She shakes his hand, a hand that was twice the size of hers and warm. She gives him a grin, not a crazy grin, but an excited grin, letting him know that she was more than joyed to have gotten this job. They both stand up and Bruce walks her to the door.

"Well, I most certainly should hope so. Thank you again, for seeing me and giving me this job, it means more than you could imagine." He gave her his warm smile and showed her to the elevator.

"Be here at six tomorrow morning, we've got work to do." The elevator dings and opens its doors and she steps in. She takes one last look at him as the elevator doors close and she descends down to the first floor.

Bruce stepped back from the elevators and walked over to his secretary.

"Is there anything else scheduled for the day?" The blonde lady looked up from her phone call and shook her and then quickly turned back to what she was doing. "Good, then I'm going home, see ya tomorrow Elaine." She waved at Bruce and he grabbed his black coat from his office and went to the elevators to leave.

Bruce walked through the door of his manor and was immediately greeted by his adopted daughter, and Harley's biological daughter, Lucy.

Lucy was no more than nine now, and her once light brown hair was now a very deep chestnut brown, and her bright green eyes grew darker and turned to a bottle green. Yet, after all this time, she kept her mother's face, that angelic look about her no matter what she did.

Lucy was nine, which meant Harley herself had been away from them for three years. It was more than enough time to learn to control her powers and develop a new identity. Well, maybe not master her powers completely, but she had a good grip on them.

She had three years, enough time to change.

"Hey, you." He smiles down at his daughter, pride and joy flowing from him. If he never had a biological child, Lucy would be enough for him. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be here, not after what happened to Harley. He had Lucy to thank for his life. "How was school?" He picks her up and takes her into the kitchen, where he sets her down on the counter and makes a little bit of food for her, knowing full well that she is always hungry after school.

"It was good, boring."

"I see, make any friends?" She shakes her head no, and Bruce hands her a sandwich, peanut butter and Jelly to be exact, her favourite. He crosses his arms over his chest, and eyes her. It's been three years and she hasn't talked to anyone, or if she has she hasn't kept them around long enough to be friends. As long as she's been living with Bruce, she's made no social connections.

Maybe loosing her mom took more of a toll on her than anyone realised, maybe she wasn't a huge of fan people and vice versa, or maybe she only needed Bruce in her life. Whatever the reason, he was just glad there were no boys in the picture.

It wasn't like he had to worry, she was proficient in several martial arts.

"No, don't think they like me." She says and looks up at Bruce, her bottle green eyes meeting his sky blue eyes. An unspoken understanding passes between them, and he sighs.

"Lucy you have to try to make friends, they don't just magically appear when you want them too. You have to put effort into a friendship." She cocks her head and swallows a bite of the sandwich.

"How come you don't have any friends?"

"It's different for me. I've got you." Lucy grins, happy that he admitted to having more than enough in his life as long as she was in it. The two of them would be more than happy, more than content if they could stay father and daughter for the rest of their lives. They needed no one else, or so they thought.

Little did they know just how much they need Harley, how much each of them craved her presence, her being, her personality. Harley was missed by few people, but those who did miss her made up for it by missing her more than anyone could imagine.

"Do you have any homework tonight Luc?" She shakes her head no, her long brown curls bouncing around her as she did so.

"Nope," She grins. "I finished all my work in class." Bruce was impressed, but he always was, she was consistently proving to be a very disciplined student, and an extremely bright one too.

"Then how would you like to go on patrol with me tonight?" Her whole entire persona lit up, it's the only thing she wanted to do ever since she found out he was Batman. She wanted to help him, and help people, but he never let her. She was always too young in his eyes, and she fought him on it consistently, but he always refused. Today was a cause for celebration in her eyes, and a cause of defeat in Bruce's.

He knew he could never keep her from this, she would do it herself when she got old enough. He could just see her going behind his back to help him, to help the Bat fight crime. He never wanted her to be a part of this life, this life that you had to keep secret from everyone, that could tear friends and family apart from each other. He never wanted this for her. He figured if he could help, if he could keep her from danger by teaching her, helping her, then he could keep her as safe as possible.

After all he was the Batman, and so far, he had won. He was here, and he was alive. Yes, he had people he loved die around him, too many people in his opinion, but here was. With a child no less.

"I would love too!" She squealed and jumped forward wrapping her arms around his neck, and he laughed and gently wrapped his arms around her small body.

"I thought so."

Harley walked through the front door of her apartment, and instantly could sense someone waiting for her, and she knew exactly who it was.

"You could have simply called, Barry. Most people do." She set her keys down on the counter and watched Barry Allen get up off of her sofa and walk over to her. She waved a hand over her figure, and her blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin came back.

"I see you're managing." She snorts and grabs a glass off of the counter.

"I see you're making personal visits." He smiled at her, of course it was because he was nervous, Harley now possessed great powers. She could tell the future, change matter while at the same time refill just about anything, and control the elements.

She was only given these because of Harrison Wells, and Dr. Crane giving her just about every possible formula for every single power in the world in that serum. Dr. Crane had wanted Harley to survive, but he knew he had to make it look like she died. First get the serum to lower the heart rate, then start changing the composition of her DNA.

As most people had only one power, her body took three or four, possible even more depending on how you counted.

She was, a science miracle.

"Does he know?" Harley waved her hand over the top of the glass and it was automatically filled with a fizzy brown liquid. She took a small sip and frowned at him.

"Does he know what? That I have powers, I'm Harley Quinn, or that I'm alive?" He stares at her, and she grows annoyed. "My first day back in real life, and here you are already not trusting me. Great relationship we've established; don't you think?" Barry steps towards her, but she steps back and holds a finger up to him. "You know the deal, speedy. No touching, I don't want to have to concentrate on keeping your human."

"Come on, you know you have more control now and that you shouldn't have to worry about that."

"Doesn't mean I want to take that risk right now."

"Look, I'm just here to make sure you're settled in and nothing more, and it seems you are, so I'll take me leave." He walks over to the door and opens it. "Oh, and be careful tonight, you're smart but he's smarter." With a gush of wind and flash of red he was gone, and Harley was alone.

Being alone was boring, nothing happened being alone, so when twenty hundred came around she was more than happy to suit up and go on watch over Gotham.

She threw on the dress length, A-line hoodie on, with dark purple leggings and black boots, only allowing a few inches of purple to be seen. She waved her hand over her face and her eyes went from blue to purple, and her hair turned white. No one was bound to recognize her like this.

She left her apartment through the window in her room, in hopes of not drawing attention to herself as she started her patrol tonight. She would have to eventually find another way of leaving her hoe, the window wouldn't always be an option available to her. Especially if anyone want to come over.

Who was she kidding, the only people she knew were all superheroes, and they hardly ever used the front door. And the only other person she knew as of yet, was Bruce Wayne, and she didn't expect him to pay her a visit, ever.

How the world worked in strange ways.

She sat on top one of the taller buildings, looking out over the city. The sun was halfway through going behind the horizon, illuminating the sky with wondrous blues, pinks, purples and oranges, making the sky look like a water colour.

She could hear police sirens down below her, and this was her cue. She jumped off the top of the building and let the wind catch her, lifting her up and allowing her to fly after the police cars.

She loved the thrill of the chase, the adrenaline rushing through your blood, the way you could hear your heartbeat in your chest. It made you realize you were human, that you were vulnerable. She saw the bank they were heading to up ahead and willed the wind to push her faster.

She landed and walked through the front doors of the bank. Riddler was watching his goons put money in the duffel bags, and as she looked around she saw at least thirty hostages, possibly more. Harley gave an ever so small smile; this was her definition of fun.

Bruce and Lucy were sitting in the bat mobile when Alfred gave them a ring.

"Master Bruce, I wouldn't worry about the robbery on Sixth, it seems that it's already been taken care of." His voice filled the car and Bruce looked down at the screen.

"What do you mean Alfred?" Alfred puts footage up on the screen and he can clearly see a purple and black female fighting off goons, and then as it's fast forward she takes down Riddle too and ties him and his goons together. "Hmm, a new hero? Lucy, hold onto something." He sped up and got to sixth street in a little under two minutes, a record. "Stay here."

"You promised you'd take me on patrol with you." He sighs, knowing he was defeated.

"Fine, but you follow my every word to the t. You do not approach this new vigilante; do you understand me?" She nods and follows behind Bruce. He pressed a button on his gauntlet and it connected him to Alfred. "Is she still on Sixth?"

"As of current she's atop the bank." He replies back, sounding a little hazy

"Good, then she'll be easy to catch."

Harley was crouching down on the rooftop overlooking Gotham. For the first time in almost five years the streets of Gotham were quiet, the only sounds were of police sirens chasing the major criminals, or cars going to and from work. The sound of Gotham was almost unrecognizable to Harley's ears; this is the one thing that didn't remind her of home. Harley heard the soft thud of feet behind her, around spoke to the owner of the feet.

"You know, for sneaking up on someone, you really suck at it. You should take a lesson from Kitty, no?" She slowly stood up and kept a straight posture as he approached her.

"I have no reason to sneak up on you." She pouts,

"And here I thought you'd come to play." She turns around and takes a few steps towards him. "But I see you don't need too, got nothing better to do with your nights now. Left Gotham all cleaned up. Go home Batty, I've got this."

"I want to talk." She sighs.

"Unfortunately you've already filled my quota of conversation for tonight, and besides, I am not much of a talker." She turns around and walks to the edge and looks at the ground beneath her, she could see some people walk by and maybe a few cars, but the streets weren't busy.

"Who are you." She moans and walks back over to him.

"The name is Electra. Pleasure to meet you." She says gloomily and holds out her hand, he doesn't shake it, in fact he grabs her wrist and pulls her closer.

"How come I've never seen you before?" his blue eyes on her purple ones. Reading her, judging her, watching her every move.

"Let go of my wrist." For some reason, he didn't. He wanted too, but he only held tighter.

"Why are you here?"

"A second chance, a fresh start. Now, please, let go of my wrist." He throws her wrist down and she takes it in her hand rubbing it, making sure it was okay. Finally, she put her arms to the side of her and circled him. "Ah, I see, you think I'm threat because I'm new. A threat to your perfect history, and you wouldn't want it getting tarnished now would we?" She stops and holds her hand out creating a little spark of fire in her palm.

"See, you think I'm going to burn you, make myself look better than you. I won't." She closes her fist and the flame is gone. "But let me ask you this. What make you think you can beat a hurricane with that car?"

Lucy came running up behind Bruce and swept Electra's legs out from under her and pining her to the ground.

Harley focuses on where the kid is touching her and causes her skin to turn hot, making the kid yell out in pain and let go.

"I told you-" Harley saw that the kid was lcuy, her own daughter. And how those eyes were exactly like her sister. Bottle green.

Harley never finished that sentence, instead she made a run for the edge of the roof and jumped.


End file.
